Quien menos te imaginas
by Shialid
Summary: Yuffie encuentra en Wutai a alguien que no se espera, y decide viajar con él una temporada para salir de su casa. RenoxYuffie ¡he actualizado unos cuantos capitulos! dejad Reviews por favor
1. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

-Así pues, Yuffie, opino que deberías de dejar de ver a esa gente.- La chica miraba atónita a su padre, mientras le explicaba los pros y contras de mantener el contacto con los que habían sido sus amigos durante años.  
- No puedes hablar en serio.- dijo la chica atónita. - además ya soy mayor de edad, decido sobre mi vida, no puedes negarme eso.  
- Lo sé hija, pero, deberías plantearte otras opciones, eres ya una mujer deberías ir pensando en, casarte, tener hijos, y esas personas solo te meten bobadas en la cabeza, no vas a madurar así. Tenemos una tradición que mantener, tienes que ganarte el respeto de nuestra ciudad si algún día quieres ocupar mi puesto.  
- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!  
- No podría hablar más en serio.  
- Bien pues entonces me iré de aquí.  
- Que novedad.- dijo cínicamente su padre. - ¿A que esperas? Siempre lo haces cuando tenemos esta conversación. Siempre huyes de esta conversación, pero tendrás que aceptar esto si pretendes asumir mi puesto algún día, así que márchate si quieres.  
- Bien, eso haré.- dijo Yuffie indignada.  
- Bien.- respondió su padre.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Me iré esta misma tarde! - dijo la chica saliendo de la casa y dando un portazo.  
- Ésta chica ha salido a su madre, siempre dando problemas.- suspiró Godo.

Yuffie salió de la casa furiosa, apenas hacerlo comenzó a andar.  
- Casarme, casarme sí, seguro. ¡Ja! ¡Sueña si cree que voy a aceptar semejante estupidez! - Se dijo a si misma, dando una patada a una piedra bastante grande. - No tengo otra cosa que hacer. Malditas y entupidas tradiciones sin sentido.- golpeo de nuevo a la piedra pero sin controlar la fuerza en aquella ocasión.   
Esta salió volando, cosa que no sorprendió a la chica hasta que de repente al caer escuchó un sonoro "¡¡auch!!", que la hizo correr hasta donde había caído el pesado objeto.  
Se sorprendió bastante al asomarse, allí había un joven, pelirrojo, con un traje y una fina coleta.  
Este se había llevado una de las manos a la cabeza, estaba sentado en el suelo, y en la otra mano tenía la piedra que observaba algo confuso, tratando de pensar, o al menos de imaginar de donde había salido.  
Después de lo sucedido, hacía relativamente poco, un par de años después en respecto a la reaparición de Sephiroth, y claudicado el Geoestigma, así como los Deep Ground soldiers, los turcos no resultaban una amenaza. En cualquier caso no se dejaban ver con mucha facilidad, puesto que aun eran personas consideradas no gratas por gran parte de la población.  
- Vaya tú por aquí. ¿Se te ha perdido algo?- dijo la chica al verle.  
Instantáneamente Reno levantó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás levemente, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros de Yuffie la cual le miraba riendo.  
Liberó un leve gruñido, y algo frustrado cogió la mano de la chica y le puso la piedra en ella.  
- Creo que esto es tuyo. Con un poco de suerte podrás tirársela a la cabeza a otra persona y reírte otro rato.- Dicho aquello y volviendo a situar una de las manos en donde había recibido el golpe, se fue alejando de la zona dejando a la chica desconcertada, la cual miró la piedra, que segundos después tiro al suelo.  
- ¡Ey espera!- dijo corriendo tras él.- no me has dicho que haces por aquí.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora hay que rendirte cuentas?- dijo el chico riéndose.  
- Oye lo de la piedra no fue a propósito le di una patada, porque estaba furiosa, nada más. Si hubiera querido hacerte daño de verdad sabes que estarías retorciéndote de dolor, y no sé que hago explicándote por qué te he dado una pedrada, no tengo porque excusarme y lo estoy haciendo.  
- Oh, me siento mucho mejor, hasta noto como se me pasa el dolor de cabeza ante semejante honor y el hecho de que haya sido un "accidente".  
- Venga, vamos, no ha sido para tanto, solo fue una piedrecilla.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Del tamaño de un puño.- corrigió él.  
En ese momento se giró, se llevo la mano a la frente pero de sus labios no surgió ningún sonido, todo parecía moverse a su alrededor, calló al suelo de rodillas, mientras Yuffie se acercaba a él con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.  
- ¿¡Estas bien!?- dijo ella.  
Él la miraba, quería responder pero no podía, segundos después todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Sin planes

**Sin planes**

Cuando Reno abrió los ojos estaba en una mullida cama, sobre una suave colcha azul oscuro.  
Alguien le había quitado las gafas las cuales estaban en una mesita junto a la cama, la pequeña coleta que siempre llevaba estaba deshecha y le dolía la cabeza.  
-holaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Yuffie asomándose por la puerta, Reno dio un bote ante el gritó de la chica, solo se tranquilizó al ver que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirándola de reojo.  
- Es tu cena. Me sentía algo culpable por el golpe y…- entonces hizo una breve pausa. -bueno por haberte dejado inconsciente, no fue mi intención.  
- Pues cualquiera lo diría.- dijo sonriendo él levemente a la par que se incorporaba en la cama. - Aunque durante unos instantes pensé que lo que llevabas era algo nuevo con lo que agredirme.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- O eso o que querrías envenenarme.- Yuffie entornó los ojos entonces.  
- Te repito que la pedrada fue un accidente y debido a que tienes la cabeza dura, solo tienes un pequeño chichón.- Dijo colocando las cosas en una cómoda frente a la puerta, para después cerrar la ventana.  
- ¿Y a que has venido?- dijo la chica mientras recolocaba unas cortinas.  
- Eres persistente ¿eh?- contestó él riendo. La miró y cogió aire- Pues, la verdad solo y exclusivamente decidí tomarme unas largas vacaciones indefinidas.  
- Sí y yo me lo creo.- dijo la chica incrédulamente.  
- Eh, es cierto, ya no queda mucho que hacer, Rufus esta tratando de volver a recuperar el poder que antes tuvo su padre, solo que por otros medios y creo que ya no formamos parte de sus planes. En definitiva, los turcos ya no existen.  
- ¿Otros medios?  
- Sí  
- ¿Que medios?  
- A ti te lo voy a decir.  
- Si está creando clones asesinos nos convendría saberlo.- el silencio se mantuvo unos instantes en la habitación.  
- Ésta vez, según y hasta donde me informaron, es de carácter pacifico, creo que escarmentó con los clones y con Jenova.  
- ¿Y entonces?- dijo la chica.  
- ¿Y entonces que?- preguntó él.  
- Si te has alejado del lado de Rufus ¿que vas a hacer?- Reno entornó los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.  
- Pues no lo sé, pero, aun hay monstruos por ahí sueltos, la gente necesita protección y yo necesito dinero, no tengo nada y también necesito donde dormir y que comer.- la chica ladeó levemente la cabeza, por culpa del golpe el pelirrojo estaba allí, y ya puestos podía quedarse un poco más, le sabia mal dejarle irse en ese estado ¿y si se quedaba inconsciente de nuevo? Se sentiría culpable si le pasaba algo.  
- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres.- dijo por fin.  
Él miró a la chica sorprendido, ¿Iba a dejarle en su casa por las buenas? Nadie se fiaba de él por el bando al que había pertenecido, y ella que tenía menos motivos para hacerlo sí iba a confiar y tenerle una noche más bajo el mismo techo.  
- ¿Tienes fiebre niña?- preguntó algo desconcertado.  
- No soy una niña, estúpido.- respondió ella ofendida.- y tal vez sea mejor que descanses aquí, dices que no tienes dinero y no voy a echarte a la calle como un perro.  
- cuanta generosidad.- rió él.  
- Oh, vamos, cállate, por tu culpa tendré que aguantar a mi padre una tarde más.  
- ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?- preguntó Reno como si de un acto reflejo se tratara.   
Yuffie le miró, no estaba muy segura de si fiarse de él, un ex-turco, aun en caso de ser cierto que ya no formaba parte de la organización no era una persona exactamente de fiar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y su móvil había "desaparecido"  
Cogió la bandeja y se la puso encima de las piernas a Reno bruscamente casi derramando el agua y apenas sin darle tiempo a sentarse a él en la cama.  
Seguidamente cogió una silla que situó cerca del chico.  
- Según él debería, casarme, tener hijos, olvidarme de mis amigos y dejar de viajar.- dijo entristecida, agachando la cabeza, mientras Reno cogía los cubiertos.  
- ya veo, familia tradicional ¿no?- dijo él sonriendo levemente mientras se metía un trozo de pescado ya frió en la boca.  
- Pues sí.- dijo mirando al chico el cual parecía por su forma de comer que llevaba al menos un día sin hacerlo.  
- Sinceramente.- continuó el pelirrojo aun tragando algo de comida y bebiendo un trago de agua.- Creo que no eres lo suficientemente madura aun para casarte y menos aún para ser madre.  
- ¡Hey!- dijo ella indignada.  
- ¿Es cierto o no?- prosiguió él sin apartar la vista del plato y dejar de cortar.  
Ella recapacitó unos instantes ciertamente tenía razón, no era solo cuestión de sentirse joven para ello, de querer ver mundo y cambiarlo.  
- Aunque así fuera, es igual, eso a él no le importa.- El chico cogió un poco de pan y arrebañó el plato. - Comes como un cerdo ¿Lo sabías? – dijo entonces ella casi inconscientemente.  
De alguna forma trataba de devolverle el haberle llamado inmadura, Reno trago lo que estaba masticando y la miró fijamente.  
- pe… perdón - dijo soltando los cubiertos casi repentinamente en la bandeja, y bebiendo un sorbo de agua, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.  
- Creo que no fue solo el golpe lo que te dejo inconsciente, ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?- preguntó Yuffie con curiosidad.  
El chico la miró algo sorprendido.  
- Pues, digamos, que desde que cada uno se marcho por su cuenta.  
- ¿Y eso hace cuanto fue? - preguntó ella sonriendo maliciosamente.  
- Pues, creo que, tres días.- dijo algo avergonzado.  
La chica sonrió y liberó un suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.   
Definitivamente Reno se había vuelto inofensivo, al menos en parte.  
- Te traeré un pijama de mi padre, espero que te valga, y mañana ya veremos.- dicho esto se levantó y salió del cuarto.  
- ¡Oye! ¡¿Y que hago con la bandeja?!- dijo él gritando desde la habitación.  
- ¡Si aun tienes piernas déjala sobre la mesa que hay frente al espejo de la derecha!- gritó ella desde las escaleras.


	3. Un nuevo dia

**Un nuevo día **

El chico se despertó por la mañana debido al salto de un gato sobre su cama. Había dormido como hacia mucho tiempo que no descansaba y se sentía totalmente bien. Apartó con cuidado al animal, se levantó y se fue al un pequeño cuarto de baño, situado a la derecha.  
Se lavó las manos y la cara, no sabía si podía usar la ducha o no, la chica no le había dicho nada el día anterior, y aun así no había más toalla que la que estaba junto al lavabo.  
- Amigo, tienes un aspecto lamentable.- se dijo así mismo mirándose en el espejo.  
Salió del baño y se acercó a la silla en la que estaba su ropa, siquiera tenía una maleta en la que guardar sus cosas así que cuando todo acabó, y Rufus decidió disolver los turcos se marchó con lo puesto, al igual que Tseng, Irina y Rude, Solo que Irina tenía una casa que había comprado hacia tiempo en un pueblo cercano a Midgar, Kalm donde se había ido con Tseng y Rude había optado por ayudar en Midgar a la reconstrucción de ciertos edificios.  
Él sin embargo, no había sabido donde ir, no invirtió su sueldo adecuadamente y aun de haber sido así tampoco quiso nunca llevar una vida tranquila como la de sus ex-compañeros.  
Pero ahí estaba, habiendo pasado la noche de la caridad de alguien, que una ocasión estuvo con sus enemigos, y que de hecho ella los consideraba sus amigos.  
Apenas acabó de cambiarse, estaba colocándose las gafas y sujetándose el pelo cuando Yuffie cruzó la puerta.  
- ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?- dijo Reno riendo.  
La chica se quedó unos instantes paralizada en la puerta, ¿acaso aquello estaba relacionado con su critica el día anterior a la hora de comer?, sacudió la cabeza y accedió al cuarto.  
- ¿Quieres desayunar algo?- preguntó bruscamente.  
Él la miró sorprendido, la chica estaba algo más seria de lo que había sido el día anterior, pero sonrió segundos después.  
- No, gracias, no importa, creo que ya has sido suficientemente, "amable".- dijo con especial énfasis en la ultima palabra. Yuffie agachó la cabeza.  
Ella había pensado irse de su casa de forma casi definitiva, pero no tenía muy claro que haría o de que viviría, había estado toda la noche pensando y tras darle muchas vueltas había tomado una decisión.  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya.- dijo el pelirrojo sacando a la chica de sus divagaciones y pasando por su lado.  
- ¡E… espera!- gritó la chica.   
Instantáneamente Reno se dio la vuelta y la miró.   
- ¿Si?- preguntó entonces.  
Yuffie guardó silencio, para ella aquello no era fácil, pero no quería viajar sola y a pesar de haber sido un turco el chico no le caía mal, cogió aire y por fin lo dijo.  
- ¿Te importaría que fuera contigo?- susurró en voz muy baja.  
Reno la miró sin parpadear ni estar muy seguro de lo que había oído.  
- ¿Cómo?- dijo él.  
- ¿Que si no te importa que vaya contigo?- dijo algo más alto.  
- ¿Perdón? - preguntó de nuevo aun indeciso en respecto a lo que estaba escuchando.  
- ¡¿Que si voy contigo o que?! ¡¿Estás sordo?!- gritó ya ella algo molesta.  
- Bueno, no lo esperaba sinceramente.- dijo sorprendido.  
Lo pensó unos instantes, no tenía un rumbo fijo, donde ir, o que hacer, quizá ella tuviera las ideas algo, más claras, aunque no mucho, pero la compañía también era de agradecer y no le disgustaba su carácter, de haber ido con Rude como si fuera su sombra a ir el solo dando tumbos de un lado a otro resultaba algo más difícil.  
Estaba al tanto de que la chica estaba acostumbrada a viajar, sabía apañárselas sola y eso en parte podía ayudarle a él.  
Entonces y por fin sonrió ampliamente.  
- No me importaría viajar con alguien más. - la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¡Bien! Recojo unas cosas y salimos, espérame fuera.- dicho esto salió corriendo, del cuarto de invitados para entrar al suyo.  
Reno por su parte bajó las escaleras para salir, cuando se encontró de frente con Godo, el hombre le miraba fijamente, de forma fría y un tanto recelosa.  
- Ho… hola.- dijo el pelirrojo sin estar muy seguro de que decir.  
- ¿Eres amigo de mi hija?- Preguntó Godo seriamente.  
- Bueno, realmente…- entonces lo pensó unos instantes, ¿Lo era? ¿Era amigo de ella? ¿O simplemente se trataba de una conocida que le caía bien?  
- ¿Realmente qué?- dijo el hombre violentamente.  
- Sí, sí, lo soy.- dijo algo intimidado.  
Godo le miró de reojo.  
- Espero por tú propio bien que no la pase nada y que no le metas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Quiero que vuelva en pocos meses entrada en razón.- Reno retrocedió un poco y le miró extrañado.  
- Creo que su hija sabe cuidarse sola y es un poco mayor ya para decidir. Además no hago milagros.- dijo riendo de forma algo nerviosa y llevándose la mano a la nuca, al percatarse de la mirada del hombre.  
-Tú eras uno de los turcos, ¿no es así?- dijo el padre de la chica, el pelirrojo se sintió acorralado pero asintió.  
- Sí, claro. Aunque como bien dice usted, era.  
- No importa, eso te convierte en una persona de la que desconfiar, así que como bien he dicho si la pasa algo sufrirás las graves consecuencias.- dicho aquello se giró y entró en una de las habitaciones.  
El chico suspiró aliviado, aquel hombre le había intimidado de algún modo y no era algo fácil.   
Realmente Godo era un hombre entrado en años, al cual el chico le sacaba cabeza y media, no tenía un motivo físico real para temerle, pero de alguna forma sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza en caso de proponérselo, aunque era lógico que desconfiara y se preocupara, era el padre de la chica.  
Se encogió de hombros y salió fuera.


	4. Comienza el viaje

**Comienza el viaje**

Yuffie apenas salir miró a ambos lados buscando al pelirrojo, se encontraba de pie apoyado bajo un árbol, bastante animado. Al parecer el dormir en una buena cama le había sentado bien, fue entonces cuando él se percato de que Yuffie por fin había salido de su casa, ésta le saludo agitando un brazo y dando saltos.  
- ¡Vamos!, ¿¡A qué esperas!?- gritó.  
Él se dispuso a acercarse a ella cuando un balonazo desde atrás le golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndole caer hacia delante, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, se acerco corriendo hasta donde estaba Reno y se puso en cuclillas.  
- ¿Estás bien?- dijo partiéndose de risa al ver que no le había pasado nada.   
El pelirrojo la miró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.  
- Tengo que salir de aquí o la gente de este lugar acabará matándome, o dejándome imbécil.  
- ¿más?- preguntó la chica aun riéndose, a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo.  
- "jaja" que graciosa.- dijo cínicamente ante el chiste de Yuffie.  
- No te enfades.- replicó  
Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Con ayuda de ella se puso en pie y se sacudió el pantalón, entonces notó como alguien le tiraba de la chaqueta.  
- Señor, señor ¿ha visto nuestra pelota?- Reno entornó los ojos y miró al niño, lentamente cogió aire, parecía estar intentando calmarse, pero en ese momento se dio la vuelta bruscamente.  
- ¿Tu pelota? ¡¿Tu pelota?! ¡Ven aquí pequeño demonio! ¡Te voy a enseñar a no dar pelotazos a la gente!- Yuffie sujetó al pelirrojo de la chaqueta evitando así que no llegara a dar más de un paso tras el crió mientras el niño huía de Reno gritando, evidentemente el buen humor del chico se había esfumado.  
- Déjalo, es solo un niño.- dijo ella sin dejar de reírse de nuevo.  
Él liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- venga, anda, vámonos de aquí.- prosiguió la chica como quien trata de convencer a un niño pequeño de hacer algo.  
Él la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacía atrás de reojo de cuando en cuando.  
Estaban saliendo de la ciudad, cuando Reno rompió el silencio.  
- Bueno ¿y donde pretendes ir?- Yuffie no pensó dos veces la respuesta.  
- Pues primero vamos a hacer el camino andando hasta más o menos la mitad de la isla, y desde allí ir a Cañón Cosmo a visitar a Nanaki. Cuanto menos tiempo estemos en el barco, avión o lo que sea en lo que tengamos que ir mejor.  
- ¿A "Na" quien?- preguntó extrañado Reno.  
- Nanaki, Red XVIII.- Explicó Yuffie.  
- Ah, ya recuerdo, ¿Es el chucho ese de color rojizo?  
- ¡No es un chucho! - replicó ella ofendida.- Es un amigo y apuesto a que es mil veces más inteligente que tú.- dijo Yuffie.  
- Genial, he sido comparado con un perro, jamás creí llegar a caer tan bajo.- dijo frustrado pero con una cierta ironía.  
Yuffie levantó la mirada y liberó un gruñido. No iba a ser fácil viajar con su nuevo compañero.

- ¿Podemos parar un rato ya?- preguntó Reno siguiendo a la chica casi sin aire y algo harto.  
Desde que habían salido de Wutai habían trepado y bajado por rocas y cruzado puentes ruinosos, llevaban así aproximadamente seis horas sin parar y su estomago empezaba a resentirse.  
- Ya queda poco para llegar al puerto.- dijo ella jovialmente.  
- ¡¿Tu no te cansas o qué?!- replicó el casi sin aire.  
- ¡Vamos!, creía que estabas más en forma, al menos eso es lo que parece físicamente.-dijo girándose y sonriendo.  
- ¡Estoy en forma!- dijo él parándose a coger aire.- pero he estado días casi sin comer y sin apenas dormir, no puedo recuperarme en uno solo, como comprenderás.  
- venga, casi no queda nada, de verdad.- dijo ella.  
- Está bien.- claudicó Reno.

Una hora de viaje después estaban en un pequeño puerto. ¿No quedaba nada? De no ser por el cansancio el pelirrojo habría protestado pero siquiera estaba con ánimos de eso.  
- Bueno ya estamos aquí.- dijo Yuffie saltando.  
Se dirigió corriendo al puerto y saco dos billetes mientras Reno se sentaba en uno de los bancos donde tocaba esperar que saliera el barco.  
- ¿Seguro que es humana?- dijo mientras la veía salir corriendo, parecía no agotarse nunca. Ella apenas tardó unos minutos en volver.  
- Ya tengo los billetes.- dijo Yuffie.- he alquilado un camarote con dos camas.- él la miró sorprendido.  
- Me conformaba con viajar gratis en tercera.- dijo él.  
- Bueno, creo que nos ira bien dormir en una cama y ducharnos, además, por la noche nos lavaran la ropa y nos llevaran la comida al camarote, creo que después del viajecito nos hace falta.- Entonces miró uno de los carteles luminosos.  
- ¡Vamos ese es el nuestro!- dijo tirando bruscamente del brazo del pelirrojo.

-Me hacia falta esa ducha y esa cena.- dijo Reno más animado saliendo del baño.  
Tenía puesto ya el pijama, pero el pelo mojado, aunque tapado por una toalla.  
Yuffie le miró y sonrió.  
Ella ya se había duchado y estaba tumbada en una de las camas. Se había acostumbrado a viajar en diferentes medios y aquel barco ya no le mareaba tanto como antes.  
- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo él devolviéndola la sonrisa al ver a la chica.  
- se me hace muy raro esto.  
- ¿Solo a ti?- dijo él riendo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama para acabar de secarse el pelo.  
Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la tiró en una especie de cesto que había junto a la entrada del baño, acto seguido fue él quien se tiró en la cama y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
Yuffie por su parte permanecía pensativa.  
- Espero que mi familia no me odie por esto.- dijo algo apenada.  
- ¿Por esto?- preguntó confuso él.  
- Sí, irme de mi casa, ignorar las tradiciones y demás.- Reno la miró pero la chica seguía mirando al techo.  
- ¿Pero no lo has hecho ya antes?- dijo él.  
- Sí, claro que sí, pero era diferente.  
- ¿Y porqué?  
- Porque no era mayor de edad, no tenía unas obligaciones, ni responsabilidades, y desde el punto de vista tradicional de mi familia antes de los veinticinco años debería estar casada y con hijos.  
- Bueno antes de los veinticinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas.- dijo animadamente en todo de broma el pelirrojo. Ella se rió.  
- Esto es extraño ¿sabes?, jamás creí que acabaría viajando con un miembro de los turcos.  
- ex-miembro.- puntualizó Reno.- y a mí nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que un miembro de Avalanche y ahora miembro del WRO llegará a acogerme en su casa.- dijo él  
- ex-miembro.- dijo Yuffie repitiendo lo dicho por él bromeando.  
Reno sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras que la chica guardo silencio, entonces ella miró a su derecha y se dispuso a decir algo cuando vio que él ya se había dormido.  
- vaya, buenas noches.- dijo sorprendida.  
Se encogió levemente de hombros e intento dormirse.


	5. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

- ¡Hora de levantarse! - dijo Reno alegremente y levantando la pequeña persiana que evitaba que el sol entrara por la ventana.  
Yuffie se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.  
- No…, no quiero levantarme. Aun es temprano. -Protestó  
- ¡Vamos!- dijo Reno animado.- hace muy buen día, y en unas tres horas llegaremos a puerto.  
- Ayer estabas agotado. ¿Por qué tienes que levantarte tan bien?  
- Rindo mejor por las mañanas.- bromeó.- venga, deja de comportarte como una niña y levanta ya, me apetece salir a que me dé el aire arriba y quiero que vengas, hay unas vistas estupendas.  
- vale, vale.- dijo la chica levantándose.

Cuando subió arriba ciertamente el paisaje merecía la pena, el sol empezaba a asomarse y una mezcla de tonos dorados, anaranjados y un toque rosa abarcaban el cielo.  
El chico se acerco a la barandilla y se apoyó en la misma, Yuffie se situó justo a su lado.  
- Sí que hay buenas vistas.- dijo por fin algo sorprendida.  
- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- preguntó irónicamente él.  
Ella ladeo levemente la cabeza hasta reposarla en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
- No, pero tengo mucho sueño.- dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
Él la miró y segundos después volvió la vista hacia delante.  
Por algún motivo que desconocía, aquel gesto por parte de la chica no le molestaba ni le incomodaba.   
Estuvieron de esa forma aproximadamente quince minutos, hasta que él levantó los brazos hacia arriba para estirarse, Yuffie le miró, no se había fijado en la altura que tenía y la verdad así recién levantado con esos ánimos después de haber comido y dormido bien hasta era algo atractivo, su pelo a contra luz, sus ojos, su mirada, la cual había cambiado en tan solo dos días.  
Entonces agitó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!? ¡Él! ¿¡Reno atractivo!? Seguramente levantarse tan temprano estaba pasándola factura.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Reno mirando a la chica.  
- Oh, sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba.- contestó Yuffie tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Durante unos instantes se quedo pensativa.  
- Tú nunca hablas de ti.- dijo ella segundos después.  
Él la miró sorprendido.  
- La verdad no hay mucho que contar.- Respondió volviendo la vista al frente.  
Ella le miró, no parecía tener demasiado interés en confiarla ciertas cosas, pero ella no se daba por vencida con facilidad.  
- ¿Y de tu familia? ¿De alguien que hubieras querido? algo habrá.- insistió intrigada.  
El pelirrojo recapacito un momento.  
- La verdad, mi familia…- Entonces recapacitó unos segundos. - No, yo no tengo más familia que la gente a la que considero amigos.- dijo algo resentido, aunque a la vez sonrió de una forma un tanto melancólica.- y en lo que respecta a querer, sí, he querido a varias mujeres.- Entonces se echo a reír.- pero siempre me han dejado por otro, directamente ni me han mirado, el ejemplo más claro es Irina. Solo tenía ojos para Tseng y al final lo ha conseguido.- Yuffie le observó extrañada.  
- ¿Irina? ¿No era la rubia esa novata que entró a los turcos, porque a ti te metieron Cloud y los demás una paliza? ¿Eh? Porque debieron de pegarte una paliza para buscarte un sustituto ¿No? ¿Eh?- la chica lo decía mirándole fijamente de forma burlona.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Vale ya! ¿¡No!? Deja de pisotear mi dignidad. - protestó entornando los ojos.- y no lo digas regodeándote, simplemente me pillaron desprevenido.- prosiguió poniéndose las manos en la cintura ofendido.  
- No es eso lo que me contaron dijo ella pensativa cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡Calla!- respondió él mirándola de reojo frustrado.  
En ese momento el barco paró y la chica miró hacia abajo.  
- ¡Por fin en costa del sol!- dijo Yuffie saltando.  
- Si viniéramos de vacaciones me emocionaría tanto como tú.- suspiró él siguiendo a la chica que bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Apenas pisar tierra y salir del puerto Yuffie pudo comprobar que aquello no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo destino de vacaciones de bastante gente.  
Se dispuso a hablar con Reno cuando vio que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás.  
- Disculpa.- dijo una voz femenina.  
Reno instantáneamente, se giró y miró a la mujer, la cual llevaba un bikini rosa.  
Era bastante atractiva de pelo largo negro y enormes ojos verdes.  
- ¿Es a mi?- dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.  
- Sí, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo melosamente.  
- Lo que quieras.- dijo él de forma animada.  
- ¿Me pondrías algo de crema en la espalda?  
- ¡Pues claro!, siempre dispuesto a hacerle un favor a una señorita.- respondió rápidamente él.  
Se dispuso a acercarse a la mujer cuando Yuffie le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par para entornarlos segundos después y acercarse corriendo.  
Le cogió la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de él.  
- Lo siento, tenemos prisa. Mucha prisa.- Le dijo Yuffie a la mujer con retintín.  
Ésta miró a Reno y Yuffie algo desconcertada.  
- ¡Eh, no! ¿Por qué? ¡Pero espera!- protestó el pelirrojo mientras se veía alejado de la mujer forzosamente, debido a los tirones de Yuffie. La cual iba malhumorada murmurando entre dientes.


	6. La sombra de Shinra

**La sombra de Shinra**

- Vamos, ¿no piensas hablarme en todo el día por esa tontería?- dijo Reno dando una patada a una lata mientras seguía a Yuffie que iba delante.  
Aún parecía estar enfadada o al menos pensativa, llevaban más de dos horas andando sin decirla ni una palabra. Ella no le respondió.  
- "Que bien lo has hecho, ahora no te hablará en semanas, aunque bien pensado, ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Estará celosa?"- Pensó Reno para si.  
Paró un segundo y miró entonces extrañado al suelo y a la chica.  
- "no, no creo, no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa"- dijo descartando la idea y reanudando la marcha.  
Dio una nueva patada algo más fuerte a la lata, se dispuso a acercarse para propinarle otra y el suelo se la tragó. Reno miró sorprendido hacia abajo.  
- ¡Pero que co…!- no llegó a terminar la frase, el suelo tembló y calló sentado, de debajo surgió una criatura de más de dos metros. Como pudo se alejó de de aquella especie de gusano.  
Yuffie se dio la vuelta y atacó al gusano, pero éste esquivó el shuriken.  
El chico por su parte cogió la barra neutralizadora, saltó y lazó un ataque superior haciéndola caer a la par que quedaba paralizada, Yuffie atacó de nuevo, estando de esa forma acertó y la criatura tardó apenas unos segundos en desaparecer.  
- No ha estado mal.- dijo Reno jovialmente acercándose a la chica.  
Yuffie observaba el boquete en el suelo. Parecía no estar escuchándole.  
- Es muy extraño.  
- ¿Extraño?- dijo él poniéndose en cuclillas para investigar el agujero que había creado esa cosa.  
- Sí, no lo sé, estas criaturas no suelen estar por aquí. Al menos no estaban por aquí la última vez que vine.  
- Bueno las criaturas mutan y se mueven, creo que no es tan raro.- explicó el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Quién te contó ese cuento? ¿Shinra para reclutarte?- replicó ella de forma hiriente.  
Él levantó la vista y se puso en pie.  
- ¡Oye no sé que te pasa! ¿¡Me puedes explicar que he dicho ahora!?- dijo ofendido.  
La chica tomó aire tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo ante la forma de preguntar del pelirrojo.  
- ¡Yo odiaba a Shinra!, ¡Ellos invadieron mi pueblo!, ¡Acabaron con toda la energía Mako! ¡Y, y tú!- dijo como intentando encontrar las palabras concretas.- ¡Tú parece que a pesar de lo que ha pasado!, ¡De que casi mataron el planeta y te han dado la patada!, ¡Aún sigues creyendo esas mentiras, con las que ha manipulado a la gente!- dijo furiosa.  
Él permaneció impasible erguido delante de Yuffie.  
- Yo ya no creo en Shinra.- dijo fríamente.  
La chica le observó sin parpadear, sintió como la traspasaba con la mirada, esos ojos que tanto decían, que hasta el momento se habían definido entre melancólicos y alegres se volvieron cuchillos ante las palabras de ella. Y así permanecieron mientras el chico proseguía.  
- No puedes culparme de necesitar pensar que todo tiene una lógica o un sentido, que no esta pasando nada fuera de lo normal, que sé de lo que hablo y que puedo controlarlo, porque lo conozco.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, entonces se puso una de las manos en la cintura y se quedo pensativo y miró al suelo, a la vez que su frialdad se convertía en una mezcla de tristeza y odio.  
- Desde que ocurrió lo de, Sephiroth, hasta ahora necesito pensar que ya no puede pasar nada que yo no pueda controlar, y más cuando todo esto.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- Cuando Avalanche empezó, empezamos a perseguirlos y mas tarde cuando "murió" y "resucitó" Sephiroth yo no podía imaginar que todo acabaría así, que Shinra, que había sido mi vida durante años y donde tenía mis amigos, desaparecería.   
No he tenido nada más en mucho tiempo.- Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y echando el pelo hacia atrás a la vez que se apagaba su voz.  
Yuffie le observó sorprendida, parecía estar soltando todo que había guardado durante, años. En el fondo tenía razón y le daba lastima, quería abrazarle, pero tal vez aquello incomodaría más a ambos.  
- No tienes derecho a juzgarme.- dijo enfadado entonces.  
Ella sintió como si aquellas palabras se trataran de golpes.  
- No te juzgo. -dijo por fin ella en voz baja, percatándose de que había sido demasiado dura con él y que le estaba respondiendo de la misma manera.  
- Sí, lo has hecho, y yo soy el primero que no cree en Shinra, por eso no quiero pensar que Rufus esté de nuevo haciendo experimentos que puedan matarme mañana, no quiero morir mañana, ni quiero pensar que lo que hice no ha servido para nada.  
- Shinra solo ha hecho daño a las personas.- dijo Yuffie apenada.  
El levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos pero ella le esquivó.  
- Y me odias a mí por formar parte de ello, ¿no?- preguntó algo desalentado.  
- No, solo creo que eres otra victima de Shinra.- el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.  
La chica por su parte prosiguió.  
- Ellos nos engañaron a todos, con sus falsas promesas de trabajo y prosperidad, de energía limpia, de libertad. Hubo gente que les creyó hasta el ultimo día de su vida, ¡se estaban muriendo de hambre! Pero decían "Shinra hará algo, cambiara el mundo"- entonces sonrió de manera un tanto triste.  
- No te odio a ti, tú solo eras un mandado, que tenía una vida creada a partir de Shinra, como tantas otras personas.- Entonces sí le miró a los ojos, todo parecía haber vuelto a ser como hacia unas horas en Reno solo que de forma un tanto mas seria.  
- Es curioso, que alguien que odia tanto a Shinra sea capaz de verlo de ese modo.- dijo él liberando una leve sonrisa.  
La chica asintió a la par que le devolvía el gesto, se sentía algo aliviada con esas palabras.  
- Bueno ¿vamos?, aun queda mucho camino por delante.- dijo él moviendo la cabeza. Ambos comenzaron de nuevo la marcha mientras una sombra con sigilo se deslizaba tras ellos.


	7. ¿Porque?

**¿Porque?**

- Tendremos que acampar aquí.- afirmó la chica firmemente con las manos en la cintura mirando de un lado a otro.   
Reno se encogió de hombros, tampoco era un drama y hacia buen tiempo. No era una persona remilgosa en ese respecto, y probablemente en ninguno.  
- Por mí lo que quieras.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Bien, iré a por algo de leña.- dijo Yuffie animadamente.  
- ¿No debería hacer eso yo? - dijo mirando a la chica de reojo.  
Ella hizo un gesto con la mano mientras el pelirrojo se tumbaba debajo de un árbol cercano.   
Desde la distancia observaba a la chica, se puso las manos tras la cabeza y sonrió a la vez que cerraba los ojos unos instantes.  
Cuando Yuffie volvió dejó la madera en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se percató de que el chico se había dormido completamente.  
- Que habilidad tienes.- dijo indignada cruzándose de brazos, entonces recapacitó unos instantes. Agitó una mano frente a su rostro, si, definitivamente se había quedado dormido.  
La chica se puso de cuclillas y lo miró detenidamente.  
Cuando dormía parecía ser totalmente inofensivo e incluso frágil. En el fondo tal vez lo era.  
Siguió mirándole unos instantes más, hasta que él se movió un poco y la chica previendo que iba a despertarse y de forma rápida se alejó y preparó las maderas para encenderlas. Había acertado, lentamente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.  
Se llevo la mano a la cara y miró a Yuffie.  
- Ah, ya estas aquí dijo bostezando.  
- Sí, creo que esto será suficiente para iluminarnos un poco, no quiero que se nos acerque nada mientras dormimos y si es así al menos poder verlo.- dijo con toda tranquilidad.  
- No creo que alguien se dejara ver en caso de acercarse para atacarnos.- replicó el pelirrojo.  
Llevaba parte del camino con la sensación de que alguien se seguía, y no le gustaba la idea.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Reno escuchó un chasquido, abrió los ojos de repente y su primera reacción fue mirar a Yuffie.  
Ésta permanecía durmiendo placidamente aunque algo acurrucada, no era para menos había refrescado y la ropa que llevaba no era precisamente de abrigo, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se quito la chaqueta para dejarla sobre la chica a continuación se puso de pie y cogió la barra.   
Se alejo del lugar poco a poco, despacio al principio, mirando a cada lado, hasta que finalmente vio una sombra la cual persiguió, se había alejado bastante de Yuffie cuando perdió de vista aquello a lo que seguía.  
Entornó los ojos, tratando de ver de qué se trataba, pero no parecía haber nadie, ¿lo habría imaginado?  
Entonces se giró dispuesto a marcharse y recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.   
A la vez sintió una fuerte descarga que le traspasaba de un lado a otro, liberó un grito ahogado, pero Yuffie no podía oírle. Ella estaba alejada, durmiendo, al parecer el tipo lo había planeado así.  
Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y observó a su enemigo, un hombre de pelo largo castaño y ojos oscuros.  
De nuevo sin hablar, sin decir nada o dar ningún tipo de explicación se abalanzó hacia él.   
Debido al dolor apenas pudo esquivarle, pero este empezaba a remitir.  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para que el dolor cesara lo suficiente.  
- No quieren que hables, ni tú, ni ninguno de los turcos, alguien ha pagado muy bien para que mantengáis la boca cerrada.- aquello fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Reno.  
Él esperó unos segundos y cuando el contrario estaba lo suficientemente cerca sé agachó para esquivar el golpe y a su vez girarse para darle un rodillazo en el costado derecho. A continuación le golpeó con la vara en el cuello a la vez que liberó una descarga devolviéndole el primer golpe.  
El hombre se arrodilló debido al dolor.  
- ¿Y cuanto dices que te han pagado?- dijo el chico riendo.  
El hombre furioso gritó a la vez que trataba de golpearle de nuevo con la vara, Reno dio varios saltos hacia atrás esquivando los ataques, finalmente una patada en el brazo del tipo, le hizo soltar la vara que el llevaba haciendo que este retrocediera.  
Reno entonces se acercó a él confiado.  
- ¿Quién te envía? ¿Y que es lo que no quieren que digamos? - Preguntó fríamente.  
En ese momento el tipo sacó una pistola con la cual le apuntó. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás y el hombre disparó.  
Reno se llevó la mano al brazo derecho y se escondió detrás de un árbol.  
Sintió varios disparos en el mismo hasta que finalmente a su enemigo se le acabaron las balas.  
Se asomó entonces y atacó con la vara de nuevo, pero esa vez en el estomago, el hombre retrocedió y miró a Reno el cual sujetaba el arma con el brazo herido.  
- Eres más duro de lo que creía.- dijo alejándose.- creo que te dejaré para el final.- Reno abrió los ojos de par en par, en cuestión de segundos un coche de color rojo oscuro se acerco a toda velocidad, el hombre entró dentro del mismo y se alejó perdiéndose en la oscura noche.


	8. Un nuevo destino

**Nuevo rumbo**

Cuando la chica despertó se vio tapada por la chaqueta de Reno. Aquello le sorprendió, pero de algún modo le agradaba, sonrió levemente y se levantó.  
Buscó entonces al pelirrojo con la mirada, ¿Se habría ido?, no, no podía ser, tenía que estar cerca.  
Se dio la vuelta entonces y miró detrás del árbol.  
- Ya te has despertado.- dijo Reno lo más animado que pudo.   
Estaba sentado sujetándose una de las piernas, mientras tenía la otra estirada. Sin embargo ella se percató de que algo no iba bien, fue entonces cuando miró su brazo.   
Abrió los ojos de par en par y se agacho a su lado.  
Tenía un corte en la camisa y un rodal de sangre alrededor del mismo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo algo alarmada.  
- Es solo un rasguño, no es nada.- la chica levantó la manga de la camisa. Y miró la herida.  
- Podría infectarse, y parece algo profunda.- se acerco a un pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- voy a limpiarte la herida y a vendártela.  
- no es necesario, de verdad.  
- ¡Sí lo es!- gritó insistente por fin la chica.- y explícame como pasó.- Reno tomó aire unos segundos.  
- Tenemos que ir a Kalm y a Midgar, ayer...- en ese momento se estremeció a causa del dolor, pero no dijo nada, siquiera un triste "ay"  
- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?- Dijo Yuffie interesada en el tema.  
- Me atacó un hombre, no se quien es ni de donde salió pero, dijo que iba a matarnos.  
- ¿¡Matarnos!?- exclamó Yuffie.- ¿¡A ti y a mí!? - dijo mirando brevemente al pelirrojo el cual seguía mirando hacia delante.  
- No, a los turcos, no quieren que hablemos.  
- ¿Qué habléis? ¿De que?  
- No lo sé no dormí pensando en toda la noche.- la chica entorno los ojos.  
- ¿Y porque a Kalm y a Midgar?  
- Rude esta en Midgar e Irina y Tseng en Kalm.- Ella le estaba escuchando pero sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a vendarle el brazo sin apretarlo demasiado, Reno giró la cabeza y la observó atentamente.  
Cuando terminó ella levantó la vista, quedó muy cerca de su rostro, tal vez más de lo que el o ella querían, ¿O tal vez no?  
El pelirrojo la miró fijamente unos segundos ensimismado hasta que bajó un poco la vista.  
- Creo… creo que… que deberíamos ir a Kalm y a Midgar.- dijo él sonriendo y a la vez algo nervioso.  
- Sí, yo creo que también.- Respondió Yuffie con toda tranquilidad levantándose.  
Él parpadeó sorprendido ante la indiferencia de ella ante la situación.

- "Volver a ver a los que fueron los turcos, no me disgusta, pero, volver a ver a Irina… él dijo que ella le gusto una vez ¿no?  
Si es así, si vuelve a verla, ¿que se supone que hará?, dijo que estaba con Tseng, pero no dijo como.  
Tampoco sé porque demonios me importa, es su vida, que haga lo que quiera, si quiere amargársela persiguiendo a una mujer que nunca iba a mirarle es su problema, y ¿Por qué me siento así?"- Yuffie iba en silencio abriendo el paso, mirando hacia delante. Apenas conocía a Reno, ¿porque le importaba todo eso? No tenía sentido, de cuando en cuando miraba de reojo al pelirrojo esperando que hiciera algo, pero parecía ir pensando en sus cosas, no quería molestarle.  
-"Me preguntó que la pasa, estaba todo tan bien, no se porque motivo pero parece que esta molesta o afectada, quizá no quiera ir a ayudar a mis ex-compañeros, es normal, y pensar que cuando la tuve tan cerca casi hice una tontería, pero al ver la frivolidad con la que respondió... ¿Y que esperabas Reno?, no va a lanzarse a tus brazos.  
No sé que me pasa, yo no soy así, pero cuando la tengo cerca… me gusta tenerla cerca. ¿Por qué? Ella no me gusta ¿O sí?"- Reno sin embargo iba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, aunque pensativo también, estaba confuso. Tenía muchas preguntas en respecto a sus sentimientos que se veía incapaz de responder.  
- Estamos llegando a Costa del sol de nuevo.- dijo Yuffie rompiendo el silencio y liberando un suspiró.   
Estaba más apagada de lo normal, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta.  
- Tendremos que ir de nuevo en barco ¿no?- dijo Reno, simplemente por decir algo. Habían perdido casi todo el día en volver allí y quería hablar con ella, de algo, daba igual de lo qué.  
- Si claro, llegaremos pronto a Kalm si después cogemos un chocobo de Junon o, cualquier vehículo.- dijo algo apenada.  
- No tienes que venir si no quieres.- dijo el por fin.  
Ella entornó los ojos.  
-¿Acaso no quieres que vaya?- preguntó.  
El se quedo unos instantes sin saber que contestar.  
- N… ¡No! ¡Claro que no! me refiero a que no quiero decir eso, es solo que te veo apagada desde que dije de ir allí y entiendo que no quieras venir, no son amigos tuyos, no es tu obligación.  
- Si mis amigos estuvieran en problemas y tuviera que ir a ayudarlos ¿vendrías?- preguntó la chica.  
- Claro que sí.- dijo él sin pensarlo.  
Lo recapacito entonces, ¿Y porque? Es más, ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta?  
Ella sin embargo sonrió ante la respuesta. Al verla así él no pudo evitar alegrarse de haber respondido aquello.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó por fin al ver su cambio de humor.  
- Me alegra saber que ayudarías a mis amigos.  
- Les ayudaría por ti.- dijo entonces.  
Observó a la chica unos segundos mirándola a los ojos.  
En ese momento un helicóptero sobrevoló la zona rompiendo el momento.  
- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar pronto a Kalm, ¿no?- dijo la chica entonces cogiendo al pelirrojo del brazo y tirando de él.  
Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad de momento.  
Entraron en la ciudad y el cielo estaba nublado, parecía una ciudad fantasma cuando el clima estaba así, ambos se acercaron entonces a las taquillas.  
- Necesito dos billetes y un camarote con dos camas.- dijo la chica decidida.  
- Lo siento, en el próximo barco que saldrá en una hora solo queda un camarote con una cama.  
- ¿Y el siguiente?- preguntó la chica.  
- No saldrá hasta dentro de ocho horas.  
- ¡No podemos esperar tanto!- dijo Reno a la mujer preocupado y dando un golpe en el mostrador.  
- Lo siento, no tenemos otra cosa.- ambos se miraron.  
- De acuerdo dijo Yuffie.- pero tu dormirás en el suelo.- puntualizó señalando con un dedo a Reno.  
Este abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó las manos.  
- Vale, vale, dormiré en el frío, y sucio suelo mientras tú descansas en una mullida y caliente cama, dejando a tu amigo, herido en un brazo, que te dejo su chaqueta para evitar que te congelaras, sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia pasar frió y una mala noche.- dijo dramatizando él.  
- Solo es un rasguño, el suelo no esta tan mal y lo de la chaqueta no fue para tanto.- dijo ella entornando los ojos.- Dormirás en el suelo, no es negociable ni discutible.


	9. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

-Maldita sea, te estas quedando toda la sabana- dijo la chica enfadada tirando de la misma.  
- Si no te comportaras como si te fuera a morder no sería así. - protestó Reno  
- No pienso acercarme a ti en esta cama más de lo necesario. Bastante que al final he accedido compartirla contigo, y si intentas algo más allá de lo que es dormir te mataré- replicó la chica.  
- ¡Ey! ¡¿Que clase de persona crees que soy?!- dijo él sentándose en la cama.   
Entonces miró a Yuffie, tumbada de espaldas a él y sonrió maliciosamente. Segundos después tiró de la sabana a propósito, hasta dejar a la chica tapada solo por el pijama. A continuación se echó a reír.   
Yuffie se sentó de rodillas en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.  
- ¡¿pero que demo…?!-entonces se percató de la expresión del pelirrojo.  
- Así que quieres guerra ¿no?- dijo sonriendo de forma cínica y cogiendo una almohada. El chico se dispuso a decir algo, pero antes de poder apartarse la tenía en su cara.  
Reno se hizo con otra almohada y trato de golpear con ella a Yuffie la cual se defendió con la que tenía.  
- No pienso dejar que solo golpees tú.- dijo él riéndose y dándola de nuevo con la almohada.  
Tras una hora de almohadazos se dejaron caer en la cama riendo. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos quedando finalmente la sabana en el suelo.

Cuando Yuffie se despertó debido a la luz serían aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, se sentía bien, estaba a gusto abrazándole, no quería levantarse, pero no quedaban muchas más opciones.  
Un momento, ¿Abrazándole? ¿A quién estaba abrazando? abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue entonces cuando vio que estaba levemente situada sobre Reno, aferrándose a él. Pegó un gritó y se giró en la cama, para separarse del chico.  
La consecuencia fue que se cayó de la misma y el pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a todas partes, sin estar muy seguro de porque sentirse alertado, si por el gritó o el golpe de Yuffie al caer de la cama.  
Miró a su derecha y vio a la chica sentada en el suelo.  
- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?, son las ocho de la mañana.- susurro mirándola sorprendido y segundos después mirando a la puerta preocupado.- vas a despertar a todo el barco.  
- No, yo, yo, lo siento, no quería, pero me desperté y...- dijo sonrojada, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta.  
- ¿Quieres subir a la cama?- dijo Reno aun riendo.  
- ¡No!- él miró a la chica algo confuso.  
-¿No?, como que ¿no? El otro día tuve que levantarte casi a tirones - comentó extrañado.  
- No, no es hora de…, de dormir, es hora de levantarse.- dijo levantándose de un salto y sonriendo de una forma un tanto forzada.  
El chico sorprendido la observó mientras ella recogía su ropa y entraba corriendo a cambiarse al baño. Seguidamente se encogió de hombros.  
- Pues bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo me pienso quedar aquí un rato más.- dijo girándose en la cama.  
- ¡Y ahora tengo toda la sabana para mi solo! - Recalcó riendo y recogiendo la misma del suelo.

Apenas bajar del barco ambos se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo.  
De camino hacia la salida Yuffie guardaba silencio mientras que Reno iba algo preocupado.  
- "Maldita la hora en la que perdí mi móvil"- pensó para si.  
Habría sido bastante útil, podría haber avisado ya a Irina, Rude y Tseng directamente, sin embargo en Costa del sol, a pesar de ser un lugar de vacaciones, no había un triste teléfono, era bastante frustrante.  
Entonces se paró pensativo.  
- ¿Crees que habrá un teléfono aquí?- preguntó a la chica.  
Yuffie le miró y negó con la cabeza.  
- No creo, las líneas telefónicas fijas fueron bastante dañadas hace unos años por estas zonas y nadie se ha preocupado de arreglarlas, solo hay en las zonas cercanas a los reactores.  
Reno hizo un gesto de desaprobación, no estaba muy seguro de si quería ver a Irina y Tseng, o como le afectaría.  
- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.- se dispuso a proseguir cuando escucho una voz tras él.  
- ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Rufus Shinra?- dijo un hombre, Reno instantemente se paró en seco y cogió a Yuffie del brazo para que también parara, ella se dispuso a protestar pero él se puso el dedo ante los labios para que callara.  
- Pues, no, ¿que le ha pasado a ese chico ahora?- preguntó una anciana.  
- Al parecer han intentado matarlo, pero sigue vivo.- Reno instantáneamente se Giró.  
- ¿Y como ha sido?- dijo una joven que andaba por allí.  
- Nadie lo sabe, pero dicen que estaba en un nuevo proyecto, se cree que de nuevo esta experimentado con personas, y alguien atentó contra él.  
- ¿¡Con personas!? - dijo la chica sorprendida.  
Reno abrió los ojos de par en par, a él no le informaron de aquello, y después de todo lo que pasó era increíble que Rufus no hubiera aprendido la lección.   
Miró a Yuffie la cual le miraba sin saber que pensar, ¿la había mentido?, no pudo contenerse.  
- ¿¡Tu lo sabías!?- gritó Yuffie, esta le miraba de forma recriminatoria, pero de algún modo esperando que dijera lo contrario.  
No queria creer que le hubiera mentido.  
Reno se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la chica, no esperaba que dudara de él.  
- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No fue eso lo que dijo Rufus cuando decidió disolver los turcos!, o al menos no a mi.- dijo quedándose pensativo, durante unos instantes se planteo si alguien, alguno de sus ex-compañeros lo sabía. ¿Rude? ¿Irina? No, no podía ser, pero… ¿Tseng? Había sido años la mano derecha de Rufus, lo fue un tiempo del presidente Shinra, él lo sabía, ¡Y no le dijo nada! ¡Era el quien no querían que hablara!, y por culpa de que no contara con ellos todos estaban ahora en peligro ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Rude o Irina? ¿Y quienes o quien quería que no dijeran nada? Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.  
Entonces se giró y vio que la gente se había quedado mirándolos.  
- Marchémonos de aquí, hay que alquilar un coche, una moto, un chocobo o algo que se mueva rápido. Tengo unas cuantas dudas que resolver, cuanto antes.- dijo resentido.


	10. Respuestas

**Respuestas**

La moto parecía ir bastante rápido, pero no parecía suficiente para Reno el cual aceleraba demasiado algunas veces, no sabía como se sentía exactamente, pero lo más cercano a aquel sentimiento era confuso e indignado.  
La chica había desconfiado de él, y de algún modo aquello le hacia sentir más furioso.  
Ella iba aferrada a él, en silencio lógicamente, pero completamente seria.  
Entonces el chico paró casi en seco.  
- ¿No confías en mí?- Ella estaba desorientada, aun seguía aferrada a él y había parado tan de golpe que casi no pudo contestar.  
- Yo…, yo sí, pero comprende que hay cosas que cuesta creer.  
Ella se sentía culpable, había dudado de él, pero tenía sus motivos, era un ex-turco. La gente normal no se fiaba de la gente que había formado parte de Shinra, y menos de uno que había formado parte de aquel grupo.  
- Eso es un no ¿Cierto? - dijo Reno.  
- Quiero creerte.  
- ¿Siempre va a ser así?- Ella se estremeció ante la pregunta ¿Siempre? ¿Acaso no pensaba alejarse de ella alguna vez en algún momento?  
- ¿Siempre?- preguntó desconcertada.  
Él recapacitó su propia pregunta y la de la chica entonces.  
- No importa supongo que tu acabarás yendo por tu lado y yo por el mío.- dijo entonces sonriendo melancólicamente.  
Parecía haber olvidado el poco tiempo que llevaba viajando con ella, que no eran siquiera amigos aunque él la apreciara.  
Yuffie por su parte no se lo había planteado, pensaba viajar con él lo que fuera capaz de aguantar, sin embargo planteándose aquella pregunta solo había una cosa segura, no quería que aquello terminara, no quería dejar de acompañarle a pesar de que solo llevaba unos días viajando a su lado. Yuffie se aferró a él con más fuerza a pesar de estar parados.  
- No.- dijo entonces.  
- ¿No?- preguntó él.  
- Te creo, no voy a dudar de ti y voy a ir contigo, voy a ayudarte, no me preguntes porqué.- Reno la miró de reojo.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Ella le miró fijamente y asintió sonriendo levemente.  
Él por su parte correspondió al gesto y volvió la vista al frente.  
- Necesitaba oírlo.  
- ¿Él qué?  
- Que tú confías en mí.- dijo riendo levemente.  
El pelirrojo puso de nuevo la moto en marcha.  
- ¡Gira a derecha y llegaremos antes!- gritó Yuffie él no dijo nada, aceleró y siguió sus instrucciones.

Apenas llegar al pueblo Reno aparcó la moto, aunque sin mucho cuidado.  
- Bien, vamos a poner las cosas en su lugar.- dijo recolocándose la chaqueta.  
A continuación subió unas escaleras que había situadas a la derecha de tres en tres y llamó a la puerta de la segunda casa.  
Yuffie se percató de su cambio de actitud y le siguió corriendo hasta parar a su lado frente a la puerta a la que llamaba.  
Segundos después ésta se abrió y asomó Irina.  
- ¿Reno? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has enterado de lo de lo sucedido? – Preguntó desconcertada.  
Él sin embargo no la escucho, empujo la puerta empujando a la vez a Irina y se dirigió a Tseng el cual estaba detrás de ella, lo agarró por la chaqueta y le empujo hasta llegar una pared donde lo elevo unos centímetros.  
Tseng parecía sorprendido, no se defendió, no hizo nada más que estremecerse levemente al sentir el golpe de su espalda contra la pared.  
- Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad?- preguntó sutilmente y con ironía. El hombre no dijo nada, Reno al ver que no obtenía respuesta le apartó y le golpeó de nuevo contra la pared haciendo que Tseng gesticulara levemente de dolor.  
- ¡¿Verdad?!- Gritó furioso entonces.  
- No sé de que me hablas.- dijo casi sin voz Tseng.  
- ¡Sí!, ¡Sí que lo sabes!, ¡Tú sabías lo de los nuevos experimentos de Shinra! ¿en que constan esta vez?  
- ¡Reno basta!- gritó Irina nerviosa.  
Yuffie miraba la escena cruzada de brazos sorprendida pero no quería interponerse.  
Reno por su parte prosiguió.  
- ¡Tú sabias esto, y a pesar de poner nuestras vidas en peligro te lo callaste! - Irina se acerco y cogió el brazo de Reno tratando de hacer que soltara a Tseng.  
- ¡Te estas equivocando!, ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabia nada de los experimentos que mencionaron por televisión!, ¿No es cierto Tseng?- Ante la pregunta y la mirada de Irina el hombre de pelo largo y moreno agachó la cabeza.  
Reno le soltó de forma despótica, le había delatado su expresión, Tseng calló al suelo de rodillas e Irina se acercó a atenderle.  
- ¿Tseng?- dijo ella apenada.  
- Lo sabía.- dijo él tras unos instantes.  
La chica se alejó levemente de él y Reno le miró de forma despectiva.  
- Pero no sé de lo que constan esos experimentos exactamente, tienes que creerme  
- ¿Creerte?, ¿Ahora?, Tú, Eres, Maldito…- Al pelirrojo no le salían las palabras, estaba desconcertado.  
Cogió aire e hizo un gesto con la mano  
- ¿Y que es lo que sabes?- preguntó por fin  
- Poco más de lo que sabéis vosotros ahora, está realizando nuevos experimentos relacionados con biogenética.  
- Y nos lo ocultaste.- dijo apenada la rubia.  
- Yo te consideraba un amigo.- reprochó el pelirrojo.  
Fue entonces cuando Yuffie se decidió a intervenir.  
- Creo que deberías contarles lo que pasó anteayer cuanto antes. Es importante.- dijo la chica a Reno suavemente.  
Este suspiró pero Irina sin embargo observó a la chica.  
- ¿Por qué has venido con ella?- dijo sorprendida.  
- Es una historia muy larga.- Respondió el pelirrojo.- Pero vine a deciros algo más importante.- entonces hizo una breve pausa y miró a Yuffie.  
- Anteayer intentaron matarme, se han propuesto acabar con aquellos que puedan "hablar". Lo que no sé es lo que puedo decir.- Dijo volviendo entonces la vista a Tseng.- Y te agradecía que explicaras de qué se trata.- El se levantó despacio.  
- No pienso decirlo delante de ella.- dijo señalando a Yuffie.  
Reno inevitablemente se rió ante el comentario.  
- Creo que no eres consciente de la situación, quieren matarnos, a los turcos, y ella viene conmigo así que considero que debe saberlo. Y de paso también debería saberlo Rude el cual por tu bien espero que aun siga con vida.- Tseng agachó la cabeza pensativo. - ¡Empieza a hablar!- dijo Reno bruscamente dando un golpe sobre la mesa.  
Irina dio un bote, nunca le había visto así.  
Yuffie por su parte ni se inmutó mientras que Tseng levantó la vista y le miró sorprendido, su ex-compañero no parecía lo suficientemente calmado como para tomar algún tipo de evasiva como había podido hacer otras veces.  
Cogió aire y comenzó.  
- Cuando ocurrió todo lo del Geoestigma, Rufus se percató de la capacidad de persuasión de las enfermedades para la población, sus planes eran crear una nueva enfermedad, y después vender la cura a un precio "razonable"  
Sabía que nosotros no aceptaríamos, así que me propuso disolver los turcos y abandonar Shinra, o formar parte del plan, evidentemente acepte la primera opción por vuestro propio bien y os lo comuniqué, pero no os explique los motivos precisamente para que esto no pasara. Alguien debió filtrar algo así que atentaron contra su vida.  
- Y ahora Rufus ha mandado a un asesino a sueldo para mataros.- dijo Yuffie.- todos la miraron unos instantes.  
-Rufus esta en coma.- Aclaró Tseng.- ese tipo debió de ser informado antes, y en caso de que a Rufus le sucediera algo así eliminar todos los cabos sueltos.- explicó.  
- Cabos sueltos…- repitió despacio Reno.- pero ¿Qué le importa en caso de fallecer? Dudo que le preocupe lo que digan de él después de muerto o que destrocen lo que esta haciendo. No tiene una descendencia a la cual asegurar su futuro.- explicó el pelirrojo pensativo a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.  
- No he hablado de morir, he hablado de una situación de coma que puede ser reversible de aquí a un tiempo, en ese caso le interesa que nadie se le adelante, o trunque sus planes sin poder hacer nada.- se mantuvo el silencio unos instantes en la sala.  
A Reno no le convencía en absoluto aquella explicación  
-¿Y en que consta el virus?- preguntó Irina rompiendo el silencio.   
Estaba decaída, pensativa, ¿como había podido ocultarla Tseng algo así?, él se percato y liberó un suspiro antes de responder.  
- Irina... yo...- Quería darla alguna explicación coherente, cuando se percató de que no podía hacerlo.  
Entonces cogió aire y se limitó a responder a la pregunta.  
- No tengo idea, pero sé que el problema principal era su especial agresividad, podía matar a diversas personas en tan solo dos días. A Shinra le interesaba crear una especie de agonía duradera, sin llegar a matar, pero que asustara a la población.  
- Todo un detalle por su parte.- dijo Yuffie cínicamente.  
- ¿Y te dijo donde esta la base del virus? - Preguntó Reno.  
- La posee una criatura, ha sido creada en monte Nibel, con varios tipos de veneno, en una nueva base cercana a donde estuvo el proyecto Jenova.- Reno se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir.  
- Yuffie nos vamos.- dijo de forma sosegada. La chica asintió.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó Tseng.  
- Reventar esa base y matar a ese asesino a sueldo, pero primero le preguntaré quien le envía no me convence esa teoría de que es el enviado de Rufus.  
- Estás loco - dijo Tseng a su ex-compañero.- no puedes hacerlo.- Reno sonrió cínicamente y miró a Tseng.  
- ¿Sabes?, si Rufus es capaz de mandar a alguien matarnos, y pretende propagar una enfermedad creo que no soy yo el que esta loco y estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.  
- pero volverá a insistir.  
- En caso de ser él, eso será si despierta.- respondió Reno riendo mientras salía por la puerta seguido de Yuffie.  
Apenas hacerlo salio Irina detrás.  
- ¡Esperad!- Yuffie y Reno se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Irina acercarse.  
- Quiero que cojas esto.- dijo tendiéndoselo a Reno.  
- Es un comunicador, no es tan avanzado como un móvil, pero en caso de apuro podrás informarnos si necesitas ayuda. Iremos lo más rápido posible, por otra parte, hay un helicóptero en la base aérea de Junon, y, creo que los códigos de acceso son los mismos desde que nos fuimos.- a continuación ella le dio una llave.  
Reno sonrió y miró a la chica. Al parecer Irina pensaba como él, sabía que aquello era lo que debían hacer.  
- Muchas gracias.- entonces se quedo pensativo.- ¿Me harías un favor?- ella asintió.- avisa a Rude y explícale la situación. Ese tipo dijo que me dejaría para el final, sé que si voy allí tendrá que acudir a defender lo que le han ordenado, pero por si acaso, tened mucho cuidado.  
- Sí, por supuesto.- Reno sonrió y se dio la vuelta alejándose a subirse e ir arrancando la moto.  
Entonces Irina miró a Yuffie.  
- Oye, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero, cuida de Reno, es un amigo, no quiero que le pase nada.- Entonces la tendió una hoja doblada.  
La morena pareció algo desconcertada en un principio pero lo cogió.  
- Es mi número, si surge algo y él no nos avisa, espero que lo hagas tú. Es muy cabezota a veces.-Yuffie la miró sorprendida y después sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¡Claro que sí! descuida.- dijo jovialmente, Irina le devolvió una débil sonrisa y Yuffie se giró para acercarse corriendo y situarse tras Reno en el vehículo.  
A Irina aun le intrigaba el porque viajaban juntos, tal vez recibiría la respuesta si volvían con vida.


	11. Junon

**Junon **

Yuffie y Reno tardaron apenas dos horas en llegar a Junon, a decir verdad a ella le había sorprendido la decisión de Reno.   
Éste se acerco al aparcamiento en el cual había alquilado la moto, la dejo en su lugar y puso unas cuantas monedas en la maquina que había a la salida.  
- No lo esperaba.- Reno miró a Yuffie la cual estaba tras él algo extrañado.  
- Son cincuenta Gils, creo que los puedo pagar yo.- Bromeó el chico.  
Yuffie se echo a reír.  
- No me refería a eso, me refería a que decidieras a acabar con la fuente del virus. - Él sonrió levemente.  
- Rufus dijo una vez que tenía una deuda con el planeta, y que tenía que saldarla, pero hay gente que nunca cambia. Evidentemente el no lo ha hecho, nos engaño a todos, al menos a nosotros y de alguna forma quiero hacerle pagar el mandar a alguien a matarnos, si es que es cierto.  
Yo en su día creí en volver a reconstruir Shinra, me siento algo, decepcionado.  
No lo hago por solidaridad.- concluyó no muy convencido.  
- Pero lo haces y a mi eso me parece suficiente.- dijo Yuffie ladeando levemente la cabeza.  
Entonces guardo silencio unos instantes.  
- Me preguntó que pasará si Rufus despierta.- sugirió la chica cambiando de tema.  
- No lo sé. Todo esto es muy raro.  
- ¿Raro?  
- Sí, es muy retorcido pensar que tenía pensado esto, no sé si juzgarle aun, al menos hasta no estar convencido de que ese tipo es un enviado de Rufus.- Yuffie no estaba muy segura de si no quería aceptar que Rufus les había traicionado o realmente tenía algún fundamento para creerlo.  
Miró entonces hacia delante, Reno levantó una pequeña tapadera que había a la derecha del montacargas e introdujo un código haciendo que las puertas se abrieran.  
- ¡Vamos!- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y sacando a la chica de sus divagaciones, Yuffie en una corta carrera subió con él al montacargas.

Apenas llegar arriba Reno avanzó todo un pasillo y cruzo una puerta a la derecha, que daba a otro pasillo.  
Titubeo unos instantes y avanzo hasta otro montacargas.  
- Hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí.- dijo Reno algo pensativo.- recuerdo que cuando vine por primera vez me pareció impresionante.  
- Y cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, ¿a que fue? - preguntó Yuffie con curiosidad.  
- A mí primera clase para pilotar.  
- ¿Y que se supone que sabes pilotar?  
- Helicópteros, naves, aviones…  
- Vaya, no está mal.- dijo ella.  
- Aquí también aprendí a controlar robots de asalto, por supuesto y vehículos pesados.  
- ¿Vehículos pesados?  
- Bueno era como llamábamos a los tanques, camiones y similar.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Todos los turcos aprendíais eso?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida.  
Él la miró y se rió sutilmente al ver su expresión.  
- No, para nada. Aunque todos sabíamos manejar cierto tipo de transportes básicos como lo son los helicópteros, coches y camiones, cada uno se especializaba en una cosa.  
- ¿Por ejemplo?  
- ¿A que viene tanto interés?- preguntó riendo él.  
- Curiosidad.- respondió la chica.  
- Pues, por ejemplo, Rude se especializó en varios modos de combate, Irina en tecnologías y Tseng en diversos tipos de organización y control militar. Después organizaban equipos en consecuencia. Los había de mayor y menor rango. Nosotros éramos los primeros, es decir de mayor rango.  
- Que lastima.- respondió Yuffie riendo.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Reno.  
- Si erais lo mejor que Shinra tenía no quiero imaginar como sería lo peor.- dijo la chica poniéndose las manos a la espalda y mirando hacia arriba pícaramente. Reno entornó los ojos.  
- Es increíble que eso me lo diga alguien con una puntería tan mala como la tuya, porque hay que ser incapaz, para no atinar a la hora de lanzar un shuriken a un gusano de de más de dos metros.- replicó tosiendo, y haciendo alusión a la criatura que atacó a Reno cerca de Costa del sol.  
- ¡Solo fue mala suerte! ¡Yo, yo no tengo mala puntería! ¡Eso es mentira!- dijo ella.  
- ¡Es verdad!- dijo él.  
- ¡Mentira!  
- ¡Verdad!  
- ¡Mentira!  
- ¡Verdad!- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del montacargas, allí había un hombre que les miraba algo confuso.  
Ambos se pusieron rectos, él se coloco la chaqueta y Yuffie se sacudió el pantalón.  
- Buenas tardes, ¿sube?- preguntó Reno mostrando su mejor sonrisa y apuntando con el dedo hacia arriba.   
El hombre miró a la chica y después al pelirrojo algo sorprendido.  
- N… no, gracias.- Reno pulso el botón del montacargas de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír hasta que las puertas se cerraron.  
- Creo que se ha asustado por los gritos.- dijo Yuffie riéndose.  
Reno no pudo evitar reírse también de la situación a la vez que negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Ese es el helicóptero? - dijo la chica.  
Habían entrado en uno de los almacenes en el cual estaba el aparato, era bastante grande y parecía seguro, sin embargo a Yuffie no le inspiraba mucha confianza.  
- Así es.- indicó Reno.  
- No me encuentro muy bien.- dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - nunca he subido a uno de estos y no creo querer hacerlo, suelo marearme en estas cosas.  
- ¿Te mareas?  
- Sí.- Reno no pudo evitar echarse a Reír.  
- No tiene gracia.- dijo ella seriamente cruzándose de brazos y dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo.  
- Vale, vale.- dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de la chica.  
- Pero en el barco parecías estar bien.  
- Sí, bueno, me he acostumbrado a viajar en barco, en vehículos de tierra e incluso en naves, por ejemplo en el viento fuerte no voy mal.- él la miró y liberó un suspiro.  
- Yo nunca me he mareado, pero alguien me dijo una vez que si me mareaba tratara de dormirme o cogiera aire y contara hasta diez fijando la vista en un punto fijo y así…  
- Eso ya me lo dijeron una vez. Algo parecido, y en mi caso no suele funcionar.- Reno se quedo pensativo, parecía estar realmente preocupada, aun así no tenía motivos para ello.  
Entonces entorno los ojos.  
- No has comido ¿no?- preguntó él.  
Yuffie le miró extrañada, ¿Por qué la preguntaba aquello? conocía la respuesta.  
- No, no he comido nada.- en ese caso sin nada en el estomago aunque te marees dudo que me vomites encima.  
- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que te preocupa!? ¡Además! ¿¡Cómo vamos a salir de aquí!?- Reno se acercó en silencio a una serie de botones que había junto a la puerta, pulso uno amarillo y la zona superior de aquella especie de almacén se abrió de par en par, a continuación el pelirrojo subió al helicóptero y tendió la mano a Yuffie.  
- Vamos, confía un poco más en mí.- dijo guiñándola un ojo a la vez que sonreía levemente. - Soy buen piloto.- la chica se acerco a regañadientes, le cogió la mano, subió y se sentó en el lado del copiloto.  
- Ponte el cinturón y esto.- dijo el chico pasándole unos auriculares con micrófono.  
- ¿Para que es?  
- Si tienes que decirme algo no podrás oírme bien ni yo a ti con las hélices, así que usaremos esto para hablar y escucharnos, a no ser…- entonces la miró de reojo sin dejar de sonreír.- A no ser que prefieras gritarme hasta quedarte afónica.- la chica liberó un suspiro y se los puso.  
- ¿Cómo funciona?  
- no tienes que hacer nada, cuando los encienda solo hablar y escuchar.- entonces la miró, estaba muy seria y parecía nerviosa.  
- No va a pasar nada.- dijo Reno ladeando la cabeza a la vez que encendía el panel de control.  
En ese momento ella estiro su brazo izquierdo y cogió la mano derecha del Pelirrojo.  
- Más te vale tener razón.- replicó ella mirándole.  
Él asintió y entonces Yuffie le soltó. Reno Observó entonces los mandos. A continuación encendió el motor y rápidamente comenzaron a funcionar las hélices.  
El helicóptero ascendió despacio, por fin cuando superó la altura del almacén un par de metros comenzó a avanzar.


	12. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

- Queda poco para llegar.- comentó Reno virando levemente hacia la derecha.  
Yuffie estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia arriba y de cuando en cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de evitar marearse, aunque estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba.  
- Te dolerá el cuello después si sigues así.- dijo él riéndose.  
- Déjame, en paz hago lo que quiero para no marearme.- respondió la chica fríamente.  
- vamos, no piloto tan mal.  
- No, pero odio estos trastos.- dijo de forma dramática.  
Reno entonces miró hacia delante.  
- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo algo preocupado, Yuffie por primera vez en todo el viaje miró por la ventana delantera.   
Parecía una especie de edificio pequeño.  
- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es lo que buscamos.  
- Me refiero a la cola roja que asoma desde la cueva de detrás.- Yuffie se fijó atentamente.  
- Parece un dragón rojo, pero no creo que tengamos problemas para despacharlo.- sugirió la chica.  
Reno se quedo pensativo unos instantes.  
- No lo veo prudente.- replicó bajando un poco la altura.  
Yuffie se rascó la cabeza unos instantes, parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo.  
- Creo que antes de ir allí abajo deberíamos ir a ver a Vincent.  
Podría echarnos una mano, esta en Nibelheim, en la mansión que decían que era de los Shinra. Si surgiera alguna complicación nos ayudaría.- explicó por fin.  
Reno se quedo pensativo, Vincent, era aquel tipo que había sido antes uno de los turcos, con el cual experimentaron hacia bastante tiempo.  
- No estoy muy seguro, ¿crees que nos ayudará?  
- ¡Claro que si! Somos amigos y, además, yo aprecio mucho a Vincent, así que no te atrevas a insinuar nada.- dijo ella convencida.   
Reno entorno los ojos. Aquellas palabras le habían sentado no muy bien, ¿había dicho que le apreciaba? ¿A el?  
- Me parece que no tendremos tiempo, vamos a bajar directamente.  
- Pero…  
- He dicho que bajaremos directamente.- dijo de forma cortante.  
- Bueno vale.- susurró ella sorprendida.  
- ¿Pero que haremos con el dragón?  
- Detrás tenemos un rifle que podremos usar en caso de que nos ataque.  
- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con un rifle…? Esa criatura debe de ser enorme- expresó la chica despectivamente.  
- Tiene unos dardos tranquilizadores, habría que dispararle unos cuatro para dejarlo dormido una hora. Pero podría hacerse.- indicó él en tono explicativo.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?  
- Por supuesto. Aunque tal vez no sea necesario usarlos.- dijo él.  
- Me preguntó si aparecerá ese tipo.- comentó Yuffie.  
Reno sonrió cínicamente.  
- Vamos a comprobarlo.- retrocedió de forma considerable con el helicóptero y activó una serie de botones que hizo que a cada uno de los lados saliera un arma, parecían unos lanzacohetes.  
Yuffie miró sorprendida el despliegue de las armas.  
- Éste helicóptero es bastante antiguo, pero es de mis favoritos.- dijo el pelirrojo riendo.  
De nuevo se hizo con el mando del helicóptero encendiendo una especie de pantalla con un radar, bajó un poco la altura y pulso un botón rojo del mismo. Rápidamente de cada uno de los lados salio un misil que dio de lleno en el laboratorio.  
Fue cuestión de segundos, lo que antes parecía un edificio se había convertido en ruinas. Yuffie miraba con los ojos abiertos de par la escena, él por su parte parecía encantado con el resultado.  
El pelirrojo sobrevoló con el helicóptero las ruinas unos diez minutos y Yuffie comenzaba a impacientarse.  
- ¿No bajamos ya?- preguntó la chica.  
- No, aun no.- dijo pensativo Reno.  
A lo lejos le había parecido ver algo y trataba de asegurarse de que era seguro aterrizar, finalmente dio un par de vueltas a las mismas y entonces sí bajó, cogió su arma y miró el lugar en el que habían visto antes el dragón.  
- Ha debido de huir.- dijo Yuffie mirando hacia la cueva.  
- Sí, es lo más lógico. Aun así ten cuidado.- Reno se acercó a las ruinas y dio una patada a unas piedras para ver el cartel que había debajo. "Centró de investigación 77"  
- Llegáis un poco tarde.- Yuffie y Reno se giraron casi instantáneamente.  
El hombre estaba malherido en el suelo, al parecer una de las explosiones le había dado de lleno.  
El pelirrojo se echó a reír.  
- Para nada, he llegado en buen momento. Me parece que me ha tocado premio doble y uno de ellos es el gordo.- Yuffie se estremeció levemente al ver a aquel tipo.  
Por algún motivo le causaba escalofríos. Se percató entonces de sus ojos, eran negros pero con un extraño tono rojo.  
- Reno, no es humano.- dijo ella.  
- Vaya eres una chica muy lista.- replicó el hombre que se encontraba agonizante.  
El ex-turco ni se inmuto a la vez que se acercaba al tipo, mientras Yuffie se quedaba detrás.  
- Lo sé, es un experimento de Shinra.- dijo Reno de forma sosegada.  
Yuffie miró a Reno sorprendida.  
- Sí, uno de los muchos experimentos que Shinra creó contra su voluntad, uno de los muchos a los que traicionó.- dijo de forma despótica y casi sin voz.  
- ¿Entonces no te envió Rufus a matarnos?- preguntó de forma directa Reno.  
A la vez se agachó al lado del hombre poniendo una rodilla en el suelo junto a él. Era consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que falleciera.  
- No, no se trata de Rufus.- Reno sacudió la cabeza. Sus sospechas eran ciertas  
- ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién fue? - dijo sujetando al hombre el cual estaba desangrándose en el suelo de la camisa.  
- Rufus contrató a una serie de científicos, y de personas para el proyecto, si alguien hablaba simplemente pagaría las consecuencias. Pero mi jefe se infiltro, decidimos reventar los laboratorios de Shinra, hiriendo a Rufus, y venir aquí a llevarnos la base del virus.- dijo casi sin voz.  
- ¿Quiénes han planeado todo esto? - Dijo Reno.  
- Somos víctimas de Shinra, más víctimas que nadie, pero pronto nos uniremos, seremos más y los más débiles morirán mientras que los supervivientes culparán a Shinra.  
- Reno abrió los ojos de par en par. Así que de eso se trataba. Alguien pretendía liberar una especie de pandemia y culpar a Rufus.  
- ¡Dime quien es la cabeza de semejante locura!- dijo cogiendo al hombre de la camisa y zarandeándole.  
Éste se echó a reír.  
- Al, al destruir esto les has retado, no vivirás tranquilo a partir de ahora, ni tu, ni ella, si el virus no os mata antes.- en ese momento sacó un detonador, el pelirrojo miró el cable y hacia donde estaba dirigido.  
- ¡¡Aparta de ahí!!- dijo a Yuffie.  
Reno soltó al hombre y corrió hacia ella, pero ésta solo tuvo tiempo de mirarle y levantar la cabeza segundos antes de que el tipo apretara el botón y todo se volviera oscuro.

Cuando Reno despertó tenía a su derecha el cadáver de aquel tipo que había echo detonar la bomba. Pero solo le importaba una cosa y no era aquello.  
Se levantó a trompicones y miró a todos lados, tratando de verla, de ver algo.  
Se llevó la mano a la nuca y después se miró, al parecer se había echo una herida en la cabeza, pero no le importaba, en ese momento nada más le importaba.  
Alzó la vista y se giró, entonces la vio en el suelo, inerte, inmóvil, se acerco a ella corriendo, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y la tomó levemente entre sus brazos.  
-¡Yuffie!, ¡vamos!, ¡Respóndeme!, ¡Por favor!- gritó el chico a la vez que la zarandeaba.  
- No, esto no puede estar pasando, tienes que despertar.- dijo nervioso, la chica sin embargo estaba muy pálida, demasiado pálida, y había demasiada sangre en el suelo, y en su ropa.  
- ¡Vamos! Por favor despierta, por favor, no me hagas esto, tú no. Por favor, no me dejes, te, te necesito, no me hagas esto.- estaba nervioso, angustiado, tenía los ojos vidriosos y sentía que no podía respirar, abrazó a la chica unos instantes, aun parecía latir su corazón.  
La cogió en brazos y se dirigió al helicóptero lo más rápido que pudo, recordó entonces las palabras de Yuffie. "Creo que antes de ir allí deberíamos ir a ver a Vincent. Podría echarnos una mano y esta en Nibelheim, en la mansión que decían que era de los Shinra", aquel lugar era el más cercano, solo esperaba que realmente el tal Vincent estuviera allí.

Reno aterrizó en mitad de la plaza y bajó del helicóptero, segundos después salió corriendo.   
Con cuidado sacó a la chica y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual aporreo con el pie un par de veces.  
- vamos…- dijo impaciente con la chica en brazos.  
Al ver que no salía nadie dio una patada y entró dentro, estaba acercándose a las escaleras cuando alguien se asomo desde arriba y se dirigía a las mismas para bajarlas.  
-¿¡Qué es esto, acaso nadie respeta nada!?- Vincent entonces paró en seco al ver a Reno con Yuffie en brazos, tanto ella como el chico estaban manchados de sangre. Este miró al ex turco, iba vestido de una forma bastante normal, unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa clara, después de su ultimo encuentro hacia años no era lo que esperaba, de hecho siquiera esperaba que estuviera allí.  
- Ayúdala, por favor. Necesito ayuda.- Suplicó él casi sin aire.  
Vincent se dirigió a ambos considerablemente sorprendido.  
Bajó y puso la mano en la frente a la chica, seguidamente la tomó el pulso, el cual era algo débil.  
- Sígueme.- dijo fríamente mientras de forma rápida subía las escaleras.  
En ese momento una niña de pelo rojizo y ojos claros, la cual llevaba un chándal azul claro.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmada. En ese momento vio a la chica en brazos del pelirrojo.- ¿¡Es Yuffie!? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo sorprendida y mostrándose preocupada entonces.  
- Shelke, Vete a tu cuarto hablaremos mas tarde.- ordenó Vincent a la niña mientras guiaba a Reno hacia el lugar donde debía de dejar a Yuffie.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama, había recuperado algo de color en la piel, Reno seguía pensando que estaba demasiado blanca, pero parecía estar mejor.  
- ¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
- Sí, he cortado la hemorragia del brazo, aunque tardará un par de días en recuperarse y tal vez más en despertar, ha perdido mucha sangre.-Durante unos instantes solo se escuchó el crujido de algunos muebles en la habitación.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó por fin Vincent. Reno miró a Yuffie, estaba aun algo confuso.  
- No lo sé, es complicado, se trata de que al parecer Rufus pretendía lanzar un virus simplemente molesto para después vender la cura, pero alguien atentó contra su vida y mandó un asesino a sueldo a matarnos a los turcos. Pensamos que había sido Rufus, pero, cuando encontré al causante dijo que Rufus no fue quien lo envió, sino que alguien se ha hecho con la base de ese virus, la más violenta. El hombre iba de parte de otra persona y parecía un experimento de Shinra. El caso es que después de decirme un par de cosas detonó un explosivo, Yuffie estaba más cerca.- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Maldita sea debí de matarle antes de que pudiera hacer nada.- Vincent le miró, se acerco al chico y le puso la mano en el hombro, No le caía especialmente bien, pero parecía preocupado por la chica.  
- No ha sido culpa tuya.- entonces miró su camisa y chaqueta manchadas de sangre y algunos rasguños en sus manos.  
- ¿Y tú estas bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida de gravedad?  
- No, yo, yo estoy bien.- dijo fríamente, parecía no querer moverse de aquella silla situada junto a la cama de la chica.  
- Deberías de bañarte, cambiarte de ropa comer algo y descansar…  
- No, yo, no quiero moverme de aquí.- dijo él.  
- Así no vas a ayudarla.- dijo Vincent observándole.  
Estaba seguro de que como miembro de los turcos no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en alguna situación similar. Que no era la primera vez que veía tanta sangre o más, pero el hecho de que se tratara de Yuffie le había afectado considerablemente, siquiera sabia que hacia viajando con ella, pero no estaba en condiciones de que le interrogara.  
Reno recapacito unos instantes y se levantó de la silla.  
- Supongo, que tienes razón.- dijo pensativo.  
Vincent asintió  
- Te dejaré algo mientras lavas tu ropa.- salió de la habitación con Reno y giró hacia la derecha, pasó delante de las escaleras y girando de nuevo a la derecha y después a la izquierda le mostró una habitación.  
- Es donde yo duermo, pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hay una ducha saliendo, a la derecha, iré a buscar algo que puedas ponerte, suelo tener algo para dormir en caso de de recibir "visitas inesperadas" y cuando te despiertes puedes bajar a la cocina a prepararte algo.- Reno asintió y Vincent salio del cuarto, apenas hacerlo el pelirrojo se dejo caer en la cama sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.


	13. La nueva amenaza

**La nueva amenaza**

Cuando Reno se despertó serían las dos de la mañana, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.  
Quería ver como estaba la chica, pero Vincent le había recomendado descansar y esperar hasta el día siguiente.  
Se sentó en la cama pensativo, levantó la vista unos instantes y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tenía el pelo suelto y ahora también limpio, pero aun le dolía el golpe.  
Entonces se fijó en una de las esquinas de la habitación, parecía salir una luz por debajo de un extraño pilar.   
Entornó la vista, se puso las zapatillas y se aproximo al lugar.  
- Vaya, vaya ¿y esto que es?- dijo en voz baja sonriendo levemente.  
Todo el mundo había oído hablar de la mansión Shinra, de sus secretos y particularmente a él no le faltaba curiosidad por saber que había ahí abajo.  
Palpó la pared buscando algún tipo de mecanismo que abriera la columna, no tardo en encontrarlo.  
Cruzó la puerta y está se cerro tras el.  
Miró entonces una antorcha encendida a la derecha, la cogió y se asomó hacía abajo, al ver la altura sintió un leve escalofrió, pero eso no le detuvo.  
Fue bajando despacio las escaleras las cuales parecían haber sido algo restauradas, pero que crujían a cada paso que daba.  
Apenas llegar abajo miró a su alrededor comenzó a andar hacia delante, en ese momento escucho un breve un chillido, se giró y pudo ver como una rata corría de un lado a otro del pasillo.  
Siguió todo recto el oscuro y húmedo sótano hasta que a la derecha vio una puerta la cual parecía de una mazmorra, cerrada con un candado, Frente a él sin embargo había una puerta de madera.  
Se aproximó a la misma y la abrió con cuidado.  
A oscuras apenas podía verse nada, solo percibía un ambiente muy cargado, olores químicos extraños y algo a podrido lo cual casi le hizo darse la vuelta, pero no fue así.  
Buscó algún interruptor iluminando con la antorcha lo poco que podía, hasta que por fin lo encontró.  
Apenas pulsarlo se quedo ensimismado, aquello parecía un laboratorio, al fondo había una especie de biblioteca pero era algo macabro.  
Había polvo en una de las mesas, aun así podía distinguirse sangre reseca sobre la misma y al lado de ésta había un par de contenedores, en los cuales parecían haber estado humanos, debido a extraños rasguños en los mismos. Recordó entonces el caso de Cloud y Zack en el cual el participó formando parte de uno de los escuadrones de búsqueda hacia ya ocho años, los sujetos habían escapado de dos contenedores como esos en Nibelheim, probablemente fueron aquellos. Entornó los ojos unos instantes y sintió un escalofrió, fuera lo que fuera lo que se les hizo allí no debió ser agradable.  
Pusó entonces la mano en uno de ellos.  
-Yo no habría sido capaz de soportar esto.- susurró despacio.  
Entonces vio unos cuantos libros de notas sobre la mesa. Cogió uno de ellos y comenzó a leer.  
- No deberías estar aquí.- dijo una voz entonces.  
El pelirrojo levantó la vista y miró a la niña que había visto en la planta de abajo hacia unas horas.  
- ¿Te vas a chivar?- se burló élcon retintín.  
- No te han dado permiso para bajar, eso es de mala educación y una falta de respeto, si Vincent se entera de…  
- Él no se enterara hasta mañana.- dijo comenzando a leer de nuevo.  
Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Shelke.  
- Eso me pareció oír antes. Tu nombre me suena.  
- Estuve involucrada en la batalla contra los Deep Ground Soldiers hará cosa de un año formé parte de su grupo.  
-Ya veo.- susurró Reno pensativo y sorprendido a la vez.- Oye, escucha, es importante que averigüe unas cosas, necesito estar aquí y leer esto, no digas nada.  
- Has traído a Yuffie, supongo que puedo confiar algo en ti.- dijo la niña girándose.-Pero si Vincent te encuentra aquí yo no sé nada, además ahora debería estar durmiendo.  
- ¿Y por qué bajas aquí a estas horas?- preguntó entonces Reno.  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
- No lo sé, me trae recuerdos, simplemente, pero no sé de lo que.- dicho aquello salio por la puerta dejando al pelirrojo desconcertado.

Cuando Vincent se asomó al cuarto no encontró a Reno en el, aquello le inquietó un poco aunque perfectamente podía haberse ido.  
¿Que se podía esperar de un miembro de los turcos? Entonces recapacitó unos instantes, había parecido muy preocupado el día anterior, no, no se había ido.  
Estaba seguro, había entre él y Yuffie algo que no le agradaba y que no comprendía muy bien, pero no la habría dejado.  
Revisó toda la planta de arriba, al no encontrarle bajó al piso inferior y se dirigió a la habitación de la derecha, allí estaba el chico, pensativo, mirando por una ventana, se había puesto uno de los trajes que Vincent le había dejado, pero por supuesto a su manera, camisa por fuera, con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, chaqueta abierta, sin corbata y con aquellos zapatos.   
Al moreno le extrañó que no hubiera subido a ver a la chica y al aproximarse se percato de que apenas había debido de dormir.  
No necesitó decir nada para que el pelirrojo se percatara de su presencia y fuera él quien rompiera el silencio.  
- Me encanta éste sitio.- dijo Reno.- Está habitación, para ser exactos. Es extraño, tiene algo inquietante, pero a la vez me hace sentir tranquilo.- dijo algo concentrado mirando por la ventana.  
- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- dijo Vincent.- Pensé que subirías a ver a Yuffie.- comentó.  
El chico guardo silencio unos instantes.  
- Me pareció ver a alguien.- Respondió el pelirrojo.  
- ¿A alguien?- reno sonrió de un modo un tanto melancólico.  
- Si, una sombra, pero, no había nadie.- Vincent se cruzó de brazos.  
- He arreglado esta casa desde que volví tras resolver unos "incidentes" en Kalm, y lo arregle bastante, antes estaba plagada de seres que habían escapado del sótano, la limpié, y ahora es un lugar bastante acogedor, dudo que vieras nada aparte de a mi o a Shelke.- Reno miró levemente hacia atrás de reojo.  
- ¿También arreglaste el piano?- Vincent le miró sorprendido.  
- No.- dijo fríamente.  
- Ni la habitación de arriba donde dormí ayer, por supuesto. No hay papel pintado como en las demás. Tampoco hay más de una lámpara eléctrica. Siquiera se han cambiado las cortinas ni las estanterías, nada. ¿Por qué?- durante unos instantes si Vincent no palideció fue porque no podía hacerlo.  
- No es de tu incumbencia.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.  
Reno le miró, estaba algo indeciso, no sabia si decirle lo de la biblioteca o no, finalmente decidió hacerlo.  
- He visto ese sótano.- dijo de forma un tanto desafiante, Vincent se giró de nuevo y se aproximó a él.- He leído los informes de Shinra, sobre ti y unos cuantos experimentos más.  
- ¿Qué pretendías encontrar?- preguntó el moreno.  
- Supongo que respuestas.  
- ¿A que?  
- A Shinra.-Vincent guardó silencio unos instantes.  
- ¿Pretendes retarme? o ¿Quieres ofenderme por algún motivo?- dijo por fin tras unos segundos.   
Reno liberó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza pero alzo la vista.  
- No, en absoluto, ella, me refiero a Yuffie, propuso venir aquí a verte antes de ir a reventar esa base. Pensó que podías resultar de ayuda y yo también lo creo.- Vincent le miró fijamente.  
- ¿Por qué?- Reno sonrió cínicamente levantando la cabeza.  
- has sido uno de los turcos, conoces los procedimientos ante ciertos casos y has sido victima de la traición de Shinra, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no ha sido así, sino que alguien ha intentado hacer que el asesinato de los turcos pareciera una obra de Rufus Shinra, así como pretenden que lo sea la expansión del virus que quieren liberar.  
Lo cual me lleva a pensar que alguien quería que los turcos rematáramos a Rufus o le culpáramos completamente.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.  
- Y necesito saber a quien más traicionó Shinra, las listas de las personas con las que experimentó y sobrevivieron y que al igual que tú, sigan vivas y puedan querer vengarse.  
- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no es alguien que pretenda vengarse de Shinra, sino sacar beneficio propio? o realmente se trate de quien todo el mundo sospecha.- dijo Vincent. Reno cerró los ojos, para abrirlos segundos después, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
- Estoy seguro de que a pesar de haber reventado esa base aun existe ese virus y lo tiene alguien que no es de Shinra. Aquel tipo que detonó la bomba me lo confirmó. Dudo que mintiera para proteger a Shinra.- La expresión de Reno cambió al recordar la explosión y a Yuffie.  
Vincent se percató pero prosiguió con la conversación.  
- Aun no entiendo como puedes creer en Rufus, aunque puedo entender que tu trabajo te obligue a ello.- Reno se quedo pensativo.  
- En primer lugar, los Turcos fueron disueltos hará cosa de quince días, así que no trabajo ya para Shinra.- dijo Reno sin percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa de Vincent. - Y en segundo, en lo que respecta a Rufus, no es que le crea completamente pero a pesar de ser una persona retorcida creo que no quiere fulminar a la humanidad con una enfermedad, es su gallina de los huevos de oro, sin embargo alguien con ánimos de venganza la propagaría, creando el odio de la gente hacia Rufus Shinra.  
Y a ti, por ejemplo, por lo que he leído, al igual que a muchos experimentos, una enfermedad así no te mataría, de hecho, aparte de un grave daño físico nada lo haría, ¿Cierto?- Vincent se quedo pensativo unos instantes.  
- Me sorprende que los turcos se hayan disuelto y es curioso que resultes convincente, siempre pensé que eras bastante estúpido.- Reno le miró unos instantes sin pestañear para segundos después sentirse indignado.  
- ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?- dijo Reno ofendido cruzándose de brazos entornando los ojos.  
- Te buscaré esos informes.- dijo Vincent sin responderle.


	14. Dando explicaciones

**Dando explicaciones**

Reno estaba situado junto a la cama mirando a Yuffie. A su derecha en una pequeña mesa había una pila de informes bastante alta situada a la izquierda y al lado otra aproximadamente a la mitad de la anterior. La primera eran los informes que estaban por revisar y la segunda los que ya había visto.  
Hasta el momento la mayoría de los individuos ya habían muerto o habían quedado demasiado debilitados para siquiera pensar, pero se había pasado todo el día leyendo aquellos informes.  
Volvió la vista a la chica y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama.  
Le costaba pensar viéndola así, y aun sin verla, sabiendo que estaba de esa forma por su culpa.  
Porque sentía que aquello era culpa suya.  
Estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de ella unos instantes, estaba fría, de no ser porque tenía pulso habría pensado que era un cadáver en una cama.  
- ¿Por qué ibas con ella?- Reno dio un bote en la silla al oír la voz de Vincent tras él, no se lo esperaba.  
Miró a Vincent y después a la chica a la cual soltó la mano. Segundos después sonrió de una forma un tanto melancólica.  
- Sea cual sea la misión, siempre la llevaremos a cabo, ése es nuestro trabajo.- dijo pensativo.  
Vincent le observó desconcertado mientras el ex-turco fijaba la vista al frente.  
- Aquello era lo que yo siempre decía o pensaba cuando recibía una orden.- prosiguió. Entonces hizo una breve pausa. Tratando de recordar las palabras y acciones exactas. - Cuando Tseng dijo que los turcos serian disueltos me dejó completamente desconcertado. Y sin rumbo, no sabia donde demonios ir, que hacer.- dijo riendo sutilmente.- Así que, decidí irme lejos de Midgar, lo más lejos posible, olvidarlo por completo, olvidar a Shinra y empezar de cero. Y, resultó que lo más lejos posible era Wutai.- dijo cerrando los ojos para abrirlos segundos después. - No tenía nada, y no quise pedir dinero, tampoco alojamiento a mis amigos, no quise matar una sola criatura, digamos que solo quería irme, supongo que en aquel momento teniendo en cuenta que desde hace bastantes años he dedicado mi vida a Shinra, era normal.  
Así que me colé en un par de barcos y en otro viajé de forma gratuita, hasta Wutai.- entonces miró a Yuffie y ladeo levemente la cabeza.  
- Llevaba días sin comer, sin apenas dormir, y entonces recibí una pedrada.- dijo riendo.  
Vincent de nuevo le observó sorprendido.  
- ¿Una pedrada?- preguntó.  
- Sí, literalmente, ella me dio una pedrada, al parecer fue algo accidental. Se percato, se acercó a mí y comenzó a seguirme e interrogarme sobre que hacia por allí, pero, el caso es que entre el hambre de unos días, la falta de sueño y el golpe me quede inconsciente, así que me desperté en su casa, me subió algo de cenar y me ofreció quedarme allí a dormir, porque se "sentía culpable". Ahora siendo consciente de que odia a Shinra me resulta sorprendente. - dijo cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
- Aquel mismo día me explicó que tenía un problema con su padre, y al día siguiente me preguntó si podía venir conmigo, la dije que sí, y ella fue marcando el rumbo hacia el que íbamos hasta que intentaron matarme. Eso fue hace un par de días. - liberó un suspiro entonces.- ha pasado tanto en, ¿Cuánto?, no lo entiendo.- dijo desconcertado mirando a Yuffie.  
- ¿Qué no entiendes?- dijo Vincent sin poder soportar su propia curiosidad.   
Reno se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza.  
- No entiendo porque me importa tanto.- dijo apenado.  
Vincent ladeó levemente la cabeza, se preguntaba que sentía Yuffie por él mismo, era algo que nunca le había preocupado, no hasta aquel momento.  
Desconocía el comportamiento de Yuffie hacia Reno, lo que sentía hacia ese tipo, pero no le agradaba la idea de que pudiera ser algo más allá de la amistad.  
- ¿Ella lo sabe?- dijo por fin.  
- ¿El qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
- Que te importa tanto.- Reno guardó silencio unos instantes.  
- Creo que no, y aunque lo supiera ¿que iba a importar? Ella odia Shinra y yo formé parte de ello, sabía el daño que hacían, que tramaban, pero nunca hice nada más allá de aceptarlo y seguir las órdenes. Y para colmo es culpa mía que esté así.- Vincent entornó los ojos.  
Reno no lo decía abiertamente, pero no solo le importaba la chica, directamente la quería y eso no era algo que le hiciera la más mínima gracia.   
En ese momento ella se movió ligeramente, de nuevo Reno la cogió la mano.  
Mientras el moreno al verlo liberaba un gruñido de desaprobación ¿Por qué tenia que tocarla? Él no era quien para hacerlo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo ella despacio.  
- Está bien, tranquila.- dijo Reno aliviado.- Nos tenías preocupados.- Entonces la puso la mano en la frente.- Creo que está delirando, parece que tiene fiebre.- dijo el pelirrojo a Vincent.  
Éste asintió y se dispuso a ir a por algo de hielo o agua fría, la chica no dijo nada unos instantes, hasta que finalmente un sonido volvió a surgir de sus labios.  
-¿Vincent?- Preguntó Yuffie con voz entrecortada, sin abrir los ojos.  
Fue un sonido que paró al moreno en seco, Reno palideció, miró a la chica sin parpadear y abrió la boca sin saber que decir.  
Segundos después ella quedó de nuevo inconsciente.  
Fue entonces cuando Reno soltó la mano de Yuffie despacio, y lentamente se levantó de la silla para salir por la puerta, mientras Vincent le miraba sorprendido ante la reacción.  
- Reno espera- dijo el hombre asomándose el pasillo.  
Pero él siquiera se giró, siguió caminando todo corredor hasta llegar a su habitación, cabizbajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entró, cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo y se dejó caer sentado pesadamente en la cama a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.  
- No puede estar pasándome esto otra vez.- se dijo a si mismo.  
Estaba confundido, sorprendido, no sabía cuando había empezado aquello, pero daba igual, la quería y ella incluso le dijo que quería al tal, Vincent, que lo apreciaba, lo que terminaba por ser lo mismo, para después mencionar su nombre en un estado de semiinconsciencia.  
Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, suavemente.  
- "Que ironía."- pensó para si.   
Él, que la había llevado hasta allí para salvar su vida, que había estado constantemente al lado de su cama, no era nadie.  
Entonces recapacito unos instantes. ¿Y quien podía ser?, el mismo lo había dicho segundos antes hablando con Vincent.  
Era un ex-miembro de Shinra, apenas le conocía, no podía significar nada para ella. Era algo que debió de parecerle evidente desde el principio, pero que tal vez no quiso verlo. Y en cualquier caso era culpa suya que la chica estuviera así. Suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un rato, para después seguir leyendo informes, cuanto pudiera hacerse una idea aproximada de ciertos individuos probablemente sospechosos se marcharía de allí.


	15. Resentimiento

**Resentimiento**

Cuando Vincent entró al cuarto de Yuffie los informes no estaban en la mesa de allí, se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la habitación que le había dejado a Reno y llamó a la puerta un par de veces.  
Sin esperar respuesta entró.  
El chico estaba en el escritorio de aquélla habitación, tenía el codo del brazo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza reposada en la mano, mientras con la mano derecha iba pasando las páginas.  
- Eres la última persona con la cual quiero hablar.- dijo Reno sin dejar de mirar los informes.  
Vincent se limitó a mirarle fijamente.  
El pelirrojo llevaba toda la noche y medio día así y la pila de papeles había disminuido bastante, cada vez quedaba menos.  
Entonces observó una lista de nombres situada más a la derecha y unos cuantos de ellos tachados.  
- Deberías ir a ver a Yuffie. Está empezando a despertarse.- dijo por fin.  
- Dudo que ella quiera verme precisamente a mí.  
- Podías ser al menos un poco más educado, estás en mi casa.- dijo Vincent algo ofendido.  
Reno entornó los ojos y cerró de golpe la carpeta para situarla a un lado, junto a las que había mirado ya.  
- Juraría haber abandonado la casa de mis padres hace mucho tiempo.- replicó Reno.  
Vincent liberó un suspiro.  
- Eres bastante mayorcito y amigo de Yuffie, puedes quedarte lo que quieras o necesites, y no pretendo darte órdenes, pero ella me preocupa y se alegraría de verte al lado si se despierta.- Reno negó con la cabeza.  
- Me marcharé en un par de horas, no te preocupes, es el tiempo que necesito.- Vincent se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto sin decir nada más.  
Reno por su parte abrió la siguiente carpeta, hubo algo para empezar que le extrañó de la misma, no aparecía el nombre del sujeto, solo el del proyecto.  
F2131 entonces se quedó paralizado al ver la fotografía. Era un hombre de rasgos hoscos, tenía el pelo muy corto negro, unos ojos de un color ámbar y piel muy clara, aquel tipo por algún motivo era diferente, le resultaba familiar, le sonaba de algo.   
Tardó unos minutos en caer en la cuenta, entonces se percató de quien se trataba. Se había cruzado con aquel tipo justamente el ultimo día que había pasado en Shinra, de hecho se había tropezado con él y se le había caído una caja con papeles, iba con una bata, pero sin el nombre.  
Recordaba aquello porque era algo considerado una falta. Cuando se deambulaba por las zonas restringidas debía llevarse una chapa o una especie de pase. Solo la gente veterana a la cual todos conocían podía entrar "al descubierto", lo extraño era que según los informes ese individuo había sido desahuciado, era bastante antiguo, había sido uno de los experimentos de Hojo, sin embargo en la foto estaba exactamente igual a como le había visto la ultima vez.  
En cualquier, caso según había dicho al que había matado en monte nivel, no estaba solo.  
Miró entonces el lugar donde se llevaron acabo los experimentos con él.  
- Iciclos- susurró.  
Rápidamente cogió el informe y la lista de nombres y salió por la puerta.  
Apenas darse la vuelta al cerrar se encontró de frente con Vincent el cual le sobresalto.  
- Maldita sea, ¿no sabes avisar? ¿Quieres causarme un infarto?- dijo pasando por su lado.  
- ¿Donde vas?- dijo fríamente Vincent al pelirrojo.  
- Me marcho.- dijo él.  
- No puedes hacerlo, ella te necesita, necesita que la ayudes a recuperarse.- Reno se echó a reír.  
- No, te necesita a ti, es a quien ha llamado. Yo sobro.- Vincent entorno los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, pero de nuevo miró a Reno.  
- No, tú la has traído, sigue viva gracias a ti y estoy seguro de que ha sido un…  
- Ahórrate la palabrería.- Dijo fríamente bajando las escaleras.- Además creo que sé quien es el causante de todo esto.  
- ¿Y donde vas a encontrarlo?  
- En un principio creo que estará en Iciclos.- dijo Reno.   
Vincent se quedó pensativo.  
- ¿Piensas ir solo?- dijo al ver que el pelirrojo bajaba con decisión las escaleras.  
- ¿Vaya te preocupas por mí? - dijo cínicamente.  
- Me preocupa Yuffie.- dijo fríamente el moreno.  
- No, avisaré a los demás.- Respondió el pelirrojo.  
Vincent guardó silencio unos segundos y se situó tras el pelirrojo.  
- Si te vas ahora Yuffie se sentirá decepcionada. Y tal vez no vuelvas a verla.  
Tal vez no quiera volver a verte.- Reno se giró y miró a Vincent con el cual intercambio la mirada unos instantes.  
- Bien, creo que le irá bastante mejor.- dijo apenado.  
- La trajiste a tiempo.- Contestó Vincent.  
- No fue suficiente, esto no habría pasado de no haberla dejado venir conmigo. Además deberías alegrarte.- dicho esto se giró de nuevo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Espera un momento.- dijo Irina.- ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas contando?  
- Muy seguro, Rufus no fue quien envió a aquel tipo, todo ha sido un complot, creo que sé donde está quien tiene ahora el virus, hay que ir a Iciclos.  
- Muy bien iremos los tres lo más rápido que podamos. Espéranos allí.- dijo Irina.  
- De acuerdo.- dijo él.  
- Por cierto, ¿Está Yuffie contigo?- preguntó ella intrigada.  
- No, la hirió el tipo al que fui a matar, está con uno de los del grupo de Cloud, el que formó parte de los turcos y os salvo la vida a ti y a Tseng en su día.- Irina guardó silencio unos instantes.  
- ¿Pero se pondrá bien?- dijo preocupada.  
- Sí.- respondió el pelirrojo fríamente. Irina se percato de que algo no iba bien.  
- Te conozco Reno, no hagas ninguna locura. No hagas nada hasta que lleguemos allí.  
- Lo intentare.- El pelirrojo colgó el comunicador.  
Ya estaba llegando al pequeño pueblo, giró poco a poco los mandos del helicóptero tratando de encontrar un sitio algo apartado donde aterrizar.

Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos, el sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en la cara.  
Se fue incorporando en la cama despacio y entornó los ojos ante lo molesto de la luz, estaba bastante bien, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, miró a su alrededor y se percató de donde estaba.  
- ¿Reno?- preguntó.  
Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.  
- ¡Vincent!- gritó ilusionada apenas verle.  
Él respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo.  
- Me alegro de que te hayas despertado.  
- Estoy mucho mejor.- dijo sonriendo la chica.  
Entonces miró la silla.  
- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? y ¿donde esta Reno?- Preguntó preocupada al recordar la explosión.   
Vincent liberó un suspiro.  
- Reno te trajo herida hasta aquí, al parecer era el lugar más cercano a donde sucedió todo y, se ha ido.- Yuffie miró al hombre desconcertada.  
- ¿¡Como!? ¿¡Cuando!?¿¡Por qué se ha ido!?  
- Ante ayer despertaste levemente, delirabas y decidió irse hoy tras hacer unas averiguaciones.   
- ¿¡Y porqué!?- dijo enfadada, él miró a la chica extrañado.  
- ¿No recuerdas nada de ese momento?- preguntó.  
- No, no recuerdo nada, ¿que pasó?  
- Él estuvo dos días sin moverse de tu lado.- la chica le miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Y porque no esta aquí ahora?- Vincent negó con la cabeza.  
- Bueno en primer lugar se siente culpable por lo que pasó.  
- Que tontería.- dijo Yuffie indignada.  
- Y en segundo- prosiguió Vincent.- cuando despertaste levemente, antes de volver a quedar inconsciente, él te hablo y, tú preguntaste por mí.  
- Y, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?- dijo ingenuamente.  
- Yuffie, ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? Cree que te importo más que él y le afectó bastante. Además estuvo investigando y decidió no esperar que despertaras para ir a buscar a los que traman lanzar ese virus.- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y empujó a Vincent fuera del cuarto.  
- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Vincent preocupado desde fuera.  
- Voy a cambiarme y vamos a ir a buscarle.  
- ¿Vamos?- dijo confuso.  
- Sí vamos, esto es serio.  
- Pero tú aun estás muy débil, tendré que dejar a Shelke sola y no tenemos forma de ir, se fue en el helicóptero, podríamos avisar a Cid, pero no estoy muy seguro de si podré localizarle.- Yuffie salió cambiada de ropa.  
- Shelke se sabe cuidar solita, y lo sabes perfectamente, puede quedarse aquí. ¿Tienes móvil?  
- Sí claro.- respondió él sorprendido.- ¿No tenías tú?  
- Tenía, hasta que lo requisó mi padre.- Vincent le dejó el suyo a la chica.  
- ¿Te lo requisó?- preguntó algo extrañado.  
- Sí, no quería que hablara con vosotros.- Yuffie desdoblo la hoja que le había dado hacia unos días Irina y marcó el número.  
- Es mi teléfono, así que cuanto termines de llamar me lo devuelves.- replicó el moreno.  
- Eres muy posesivo a veces.- dijo ella mientras el teléfono daba la llamada.  
- Con mi móvil sí, y tú sabes el porqué.- susurró el moreno.  
- ¿Sí?- dijo una voz al otro del Teléfono.  
- ¿Irina?, soy Yuffie.  
- ¡Yuffie! Reno me dijo que estabas herida.- dijo la chica sorprendida.  
- Sí, lo estaba, ¿has hablado con él?  
- Claro, hace apenas una hora, me explicó lo ocurrido y dijo que se dirigía a Iciclos, vamos a ir a ayudarle.- Yuffie permaneció pensativa unos instantes, a continuación se asomo por la ventana y ladeo levemente la cabeza.  
- Irina, necesito pedirte un favor.- dijo liberando un suspiró a la vez que se giraba a tiempo de ver la expresión de sorpresa de Vincent.


	16. Pasillos subterráneos

**Pasillos subterráneos**

Irina bajó el helicóptero delante de la mansión Shinra, apenas hacerlo Yuffie y Vincent subieron al mismo, la primera delante, el segundo en la parte de atrás. Mientras Shelke les observaba desde una de las habitaciones de la mansión.  
- Me alegro de saber que estas mejor. Rude y Tseng han ido yendo para Iciclos- dijo Irina.  
Yuffie sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Reno?- preguntó la rubia por fin tras un rato de silencio.  
Yuffie agachó la cabeza.  
- Me dejó con Vincent y decidió irse antes de que despertara.- Irina entornó los ojos.  
- ¿Pero porqué? A mi me pareció que os llevabais bien, y no es lo típico de él, bueno, nada es típico de él, es tan imprevisible. - Yuffie cogió aire y negó con la cabeza.  
- Créeme, cuando esté segura podré decirte algo claro. Ahora mismo desconozco los motivos.  
- Fue un malentendido.- intervino Vincent.  
- ¿Malentendido?  
- Cree que soy yo quien le importa a ella.- Irina negó con la cabeza.  
- Espera un momento, ¿No la podéis importar los dos?  
- No como él cree y todo porque delirando me llamó a mí.- explicó Vincent.  
- Aja, entiendo…- dijo Irina a la vez que sonreía cínicamente.  
Entonces miró a Yuffie la cual parecía algo nerviosa.  
- ¿Y que sientes por él?  
- Es un amigo.  
- ¿Reno?  
- No, Vincent, él, me importa.  
- ¿Vincent?  
- ¡No! ¡Reno! ¡Si a quien quisiera como algo más fuera a Vincent no estaría en Éste trasto infernal! ¡Le tengo al lado! ¡Y yo me mareo en estas cosas!-Vincent agachó la cabeza, una declaración en toda regla, evidentemente quien sobraba era él en aquella situación, y todo por no querer darse cuenta antes de nada, siquiera de lo que él mismo sentía.  
- Perdona, perdona.- dijo la rubia riéndose ante las palabras de Yuffie.  
- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo la morena al ver a Irina riendo.  
- Es curioso.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Tú a él le gustas, y él te gusta, y debido a que no aclarasteis las cosas ahora estáis así, él decaído cuando me llamó y tu ahora vas a buscarlo, porque antes de que pasara nada no os hicisteis saber que os gustabais.  
- Eh, un momento…  
- definitivamente sois idiotas y tal para cual, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.- dijo Irina liberando un suspiró.  
- Yuffie se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto un tanto infantil de frustración, Irina la miró.  
- "Hasta en eso os parecéis"- pensó para sí a la vez que su expresión se tornaba algo melancólica.  
- Por cierto, Reno no sabe que vas.  
- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yuffie sorprendida.  
- Porqué si no se habría opuesto a ello.- Yuffie agachó la cabeza y liberó un suspiro.  
- Y todo esto por un malentendido.  
- No le des más vueltas espera a verle y aclarareis las cosas.- dijo Irina.  
- Sí, un malentendido.- susurró Vincent.

- Me alegro de que ya estéis aquí.- dijo Reno al ver a Rude y Tseng bajar del helicóptero.  
- Y nosotros de que decidieras avisar de una vez.- dijo Rude.  
El pelirrojo por su parte miró a su alrededor.  
- ¿Donde esta…?  
- ¿Irina?- se anticipó Tseng.  
- Ha ido a resolver unos… asuntos, vendrá en un rato.- Mientras tanto podríamos averiguar donde esta la supuesta base.- Reno movió con el pie algo de nieve dejando a la vista una especie de trampilla.  
- Mientras podríamos ir bajando.- dijo el pelirrojo rectificando la frase dicha por Tseng.

Las escaleras eran oscuras y la humedad en el sitio hacía bajar bastante más de cómo ya estaba la temperatura, sin embargo ninguno de los tres ex-turcos parecía haberse planteado en ningún momento dar la vuelta, fue entonces cuando llegaron a una especie de explanada bastante amplia y a continuación más escaleras.  
- ¿Descansamos aquí un rato?- dijo Reno.  
Rude asintió. En ese momento Tseng vio una cola entre unas rocas.  
- Creo que no vamos a poder descansar mucho.- dijo en voz baja señalando lo que veía.  
- No puede ser.- dijo Reno - vi eso mismo en el laboratorio que reventamos…- En ese momento se escucho el gruñido del animal el cual se dio la vuelta.  
- Propongo correr.- sugirió Rude.  
- no nos dará tiempo.- susurró Tseng.  
- Que curioso, humanos por aquí, supongo que debo cumplir con mi cometido y no dejar que lleguéis al amo.- dijo la criatura al verlos con una voz quejumbrosa.  
- Vaya, encima habla.- protestó Reno.  
- Esto no me gusta.- replicó Tseng.  
La criatura liberó un rugido considerable y no dijo mucho más, de un coletazo lanzó a Tseng contra uno de los lados dejándolo inconsciente casi al momento.  
Reno saltó esquivando el Golpe y a pesar de que Rude no corrió la misma suerte logró levantarse de nuevo.  
En ese momento el pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la derecha donde solía llevar su arma enganchada al cinturón del traje.  
- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo furioso.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rude.  
- Mi arma, no es mi traje, no la llevo enganchada.- Rude se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
- Eres un jodido descuidado, como siempre.- Reno le miró mostrando una especie de sonrisa forzada a la vez que se encogía de hombros.  
- Lo siento.- dijo tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de su compañero.  
De nuevo la criatura lanzó otro ataque pero aquella vez fue una especie de fogonazo. En aquella ocasión ambos pudieron esquivarlo.  
- Ayuda a Tseng, yo le distraigo.- dijo Reno.  
Rude asintió y se dirigió hacia su compañero, pero en ese momento una especie de criatura saltó entre Rude y Tseng, parecía una serpiente pero con unas extrañas patas.  
- Esto no me gusta.- dijo desplegando la barra neutralizadora que él llevaba encima para usar solo en "ocasiones excepcionales".

Irina bajó del helicóptero seguida de Yuffie y de Vincent, la rubia se dirigió hacia donde estaban los helicópteros pero allí no había nadie.  
- No están.- dijo mirando por todas partes, Vincent busco algún posible hueco o lugar hacia el que se pudieran haber ido.  
- Bien será mejor que nos dividamos yo iré hacia el norte tu hacia e sur.- dijo a Irina la cual estaba asomada a uno de los helicópteros  
- y tu Yuffie iras hacia…- entonces se giró, la chica no estaba.  
- ¿Yuffie?  
- ¡Mierda!- Gritó Irina desde dentro de uno de los aparatos.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Vincent algo alarmado.  
- El arma de Reno, está aquí.  
- Maldita sea.- dijo Vincent llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- ¿Pero ese chico tiene algún tipo de sentido común?- Irina retrocedió levemente algo extrañada.  
- Si estamos hablando del mismo Reno la respuesta es no.- contestó la chica con el arma del pelirrojo en la mano.


	17. Reticencias

**Reticencias**

Rude trataba de esquivar a aquella cosa, pero era difícil, la velocidad no era su punto fuerte y era demasiado rápida.   
Finalmente logro golpearla aunque rápidamente se levantó y clavó una especie de aguijón en su brazo, al principio no parecía nada, pero segundos después comenzó a marearse.  
Aquella criatura le había inyectado una especie de ¿sedante?, se apoyó contra una pared y se dejó caer, por fin aquella especie de serpiente vio su oportunidad. Se abalanzó contra su presa dispuesta a acabar con su vida.  
En ese momento un Shuriken se clavo en su lomo, el animal comenzó a retorcerse hasta que un extraño fuego surgió de ella, Yuffie se acercó y arranco el Shuriken. Segundos después la criatura desapareció, entonces la chica se acercó a Rude y se agacho a su lado.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.  
- Sí ayúdale a él.- dijo señalando a Reno y segundos después llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Tratando de mantenerse despierto.

Reno estaba acorralado, tenía ante él una caída de bastantes metros y detrás a aquella especie de dragón parlante.  
Entonces se percató de una especie de alfeizar al otro lado un poco más arriba, miró entonces la altura, si saltaba y la criatura trataba de seguirle se estrellaría contra el techo y caería hacia abajo.  
Miró entonces hacia atrás, no tenía mucho tiempo para actuar, aquello era arriesgado, aunque había realizado maniobras peores. Corrió entonces hacia el precipicio y saltó.  
- ¡No!- gritó la chica.  
- Está loco de remate.- Dijo Rude sorprendido.  
El pelirrojo se aferró al alfeizar. Tal y como había planeado la criatura trató de seguirle, pero no calculó la altura.  
Se golpeo en la cabeza y después en las alas. El crujido de sus huesos hizo estremecerse a Reno, pero trató de subir al alfeizar.  
Apenas hacerlo se sentó, apoyado en la pared a tiempo de ver como la criatura caía hacia abajo.  
Se levantó entonces y miró hacia la explanada, era más fácil la vuelta que la ida.  
Saltó y de nuevo se situó en tierra, Yuffie por su parte miró a Rude, finalmente había quedado inconsciente, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a Reno el cual no se había percatado de su presencia y miraba hacia abajo.  
-¡Reno! - el chico se giró casi de forma instantánea.  
- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido aunque animado por verla mejor.  
Ella no escuchó su pregunta.  
- ¡Eres idiota! ¡¿O que demonios te pasa?! ¿¡Querías que te mataran!?- Reno la miró. Entonces zarandeo la cabeza.  
- N… no, ¡no! ¡Claro que no!  
- ¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer imbécil! ¡Y no vuelvas a irte sin avisar! ¿¡Te enteras!? ¡Me has preocupado!- dijo la chica.  
Parecía realmente enfadada, aunque había sido una locura por su parte. Cosa bastante habitual por cierto, pero se sentía mal por ella.  
Liberó un suspiro de resignación a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza y bajaba la mirada.  
- Lo, siento, no volveré a hacer nada parecido.- entonces miró a Yuffie sin alzar la cabeza pero levantando la vista, la cual estaba muy sorprendida, pero aun molesta y a su vez algo asustada, sin embargo él estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que veía una criatura así, ¿estaba asustada por él? Reno no sabía que hacer, finalmente se acerco a la chica y la abrazó.  
Aquello pillo desprevenida a Yuffie, pero sin embargo se aferro al pelirrojo con fuerza, el cual agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos.  
- No debiste irte así.- dijo ella.  
Él entonces se alejó.  
-Lo siento pero, yo…- entonces recapacito unos instantes. - Un segundo, ¿como has llegado hasta aquí?  
- Me trajo Irina.- dijo Yuffie sonriendo.  
- ¿Irina?  
- me dio su numero de móvil antes de salir de Kalm y la llamé desde el móvil de Vincent para que me trajera. Quería hablar contigo, verte, me sentía mal.- Reno recapacitó unos instantes, entonces liberó un suspiro.  
Tal vez era cierto, tal vez a quien quería no era a Vincent, pero aun así, no quería volverla a poner en peligro, no quería que volviera a pasar nada, tenía que salvarla, evitar que la sucediera nada malo y con él aquello era algo imposible.  
Lo sabía, aun después de abandonar Shinra, seguiría metiéndose en problemas y la quería demasiado como para hacerlo.  
- Yo, lo siento.- dijo agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Avisa a Irina y a Vincent, llevaos a Tseng y a Rude, yo tengo que acabar con esto.- entonces cogió la vara neutralizadora de Rude.  
- Lo siento amigo. Tengo que llevármela prestada.- dijo riendo.  
- ¡Yo voy contigo!  
- ¡No!- dijo Reno de forma tajante.- Tú cuida de ellos.- dicho aquello siguió bajando escaleras.

La morena permanecía sentada en la escalera pensativa, llevaba allí unos tres minutos. Cuando escuchó su nombre.  
-Yuffie.- la chica se giró a tiempo de ver a Vincent e Irina bajar las escaleras.  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él.  
Irina se acercó corriendo a Tseng y le cogió la mano.  
- Les han atacado, una especie de Dragón que Reno ha logrado hacer caer al vació, pero que dejó inconsciente a Tseng, y una especie de serpiente que liquidé y ha dejado dormido a Rude.- dijo la chica.  
- ¿Y Reno donde está?- preguntó Irina.  
- Ha bajado solo, me dijo que me quedara aquí, pensé seguirle e ignorar lo que me dijo, pero temía que apareciera algo y atacara a Rude o Tseng estando así.- Vincent se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
- ¿Pero es posible que no tenga absolutamente nada de sentido común?- dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos unos segundos.  
- Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas desde que llegamos y te repito que no.- contestó Irina entornando los ojos.  
- Dame su arma.- dijo el hombre a Irina, ésta le pasó la barra neutralizadora a Vincent.  
- ¡¿Que vas a hacer!?- preguntó Yuffie.  
- Voy a buscar al desequilibrado.  
- ¡Voy contigo!  
- De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí, con un loco inconsciente tengo bastante.  
- ¡Eh!- dijo la chica ofendida mientras Vincent se acercaba a las escaleras para bajarlas.  
- Ayuda a Irina a subir a Tseng y Rude al helicóptero, tal vez tengamos que irnos rápido de aquí.- dijo fríamente antes de dirigirse hacia abajo.


	18. El ultimo

**El ultimo**

Apenas pisar el último escalón Reno miró a su alrededor, desplegó el arma y dio un par de pasos, en ese momento tras él pudo escuchar un ruido.  
El pelirrojo lanzó un golpe haciendo que la criatura que al parecer se había deslizado tras él desapareciera segundos después.  
- vaya, vaya.- dijo una voz.  
Instantáneamente Reno se giró.   
Entonces reconoció al hombre que se hallaba frente a él, era el de la foto que havia visto en el archivo.  
- Así que tú eres la cabeza de todo esto.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
Su enemigo mostró una sonrisa cínica.  
- Podría decirse que sí.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
- ¿Y tu nombre es?- el tipo comenzó a reír de forma un tanto histérica.  
- No recuerdo mi nombre, no lo tengo, soy solo un nombre de un proyecto, ¿no es eso lo que hacíais en Shinra?  
- No sé de que me hablas.- dijo entornado la vista Reno.  
- Sí, sí que lo sabes, a mí no me engañas.- replicó el hombre acercándose levemente mientras que Reno retrocedía unos pasos.  
- Sé que cuando Tseng fue dado por muerto tu fuiste el líder de los turcos hasta que Rufus se curó del Geostigma, momento en el cual de nuevo fue nombrado Tseng como tal y tu pasaste otra vez a un segundo plano durante un año. Hasta ahora claro, que los turcos han sido disueltos, ¿me equivoco?  
- Estas muy al tanto de lo que se cuece en Shinra.- Dijo Reno cínicamente a la vez que pensativo.  
Miró entonces hacia arriba, sobre la zona en la que estaba el hombre había una especie de líquido verde brillante.  
- Creía que las fuentes de Mako habían sido erradicadas.- dijo volviendo la vista al hombre.  
- Nunca serán erradicadas, nada será nunca erradicado del todo mientras las víctimas de Shinra sigamos existiendo.- de nuevo volvió a reírse poniendo a Reno los pelos de punta. - No tienes idea de nada, los turcos habéis estado más de un año en el idilio sin ser apenas conscientes de lo que se estaba cociendo lejos de Midgar, pero ya no importa, voy a vengarme de Shinra. De lo que me hicieron.  
- Harás daño a mucha más gente.  
- ¿Acaso a ti te importa eso?- Reno recapacitó unos instantes.  
- Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace tan solo unos días tal vez te habría respondido que me era indiferente, pero me temo que ya no.- Dijo de forma contundente.  
El hombre entornó los ojos y dio un paso con decisión hacia el pelirrojo.  
- Bien, en ese caso.- dijo mirándose la mano.- creo que no puedo dejar que te interpongas en mi camino.- En cuestión de segundos lo que antes era una mano se transformo en una especie de garra.  
Se abalanzó contra Reno sin decir nada más. Arañándole uno de los costados y haciéndole estremecerse, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevo la mano al costado, era como si le hubieran clavado cinco agujas, de nuevo la criatura se dirigió hacia el chico el cual de una patada le hizo caer al suelo, para después lanzarse a por él con la barra neutralizadora.   
Consiguió apenas rozarle, sin embargo la electricidad liberada por el arma hizo al tipo gritar de forma desgarradora a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás.  
- Así que la electricidad te sienta mal ¿no?- dijo Reno sonriendo cínicamente.  
Aquello le iba a venir bien.  
De nuevo se lanzó a atacarle, Pero su enemigo era demasiado rápido.   
Saltó por encima de Reno y se situó tras él a la par que le daba una patada en la espalda y le hacia caer hacia delante.  
A pesar del dolor el chico se levantó pesadamente y se puso frente a su enemigo de nuevo.  
- Me he cansado de jugar.- dijo el hombre.  
Entonces dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, durante unos instantes se estremeció hasta que finalmente unas extrañas cuchillas surgieron de su espalda y ambas manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras al igual que sus piernas y sus pies mientras su piel comenzaba a tornarse de un color verdoso.  
Reno abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió levemente, segundos después la criatura arremetió contra él.  
El pelirrojo calló al suelo al recibir el golpe y dar su espalda contra una especie de caja puesta en la pared. Casi no podía respirar, sin embargo se levantó pesadamente frente a la criatura.  
- vaya, no te falta valor, pero no debes ser muy inteligente.- se le abalanzó de nuevo, pero el chico interpuso su arma entre él y el golpe e hizo que aquella cosa recibiera otra descarga.  
De nuevo el tipo chilló y volvió a retroceder, el chico apenas se mantenía en pie, respiraba con dificultad, pero no iba a rendirse, y pretendía dejárselo claro.  
- ¡Miserable humano! ¡¿Crees que pues vencerme?! ¡No puedes hacerlo!- Dijo furioso.  
En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, la criatura se llevó una de las garras a su hombro derecho.  
- Solo no, desde luego.- dijo Vincent, esté lanzó a Reno su arma, la cual el chico rápidamente activó.  
Miró entonces el líquido azulado que había sobre aquella cosa, si usaba las dos armas eléctricas y el líquido hacía de conductor… intercambió una mirada con Vincent el cual también miró hacia arriba pareciendo entenderle.  
- ¡Dispara! - dijo el pelirrojo.  
Sin titubear el hombre lo hizo.  
En cuestión de segundos la criatura se empapó del líquido y se formó un charco bajo la misma.  
Su enemigo apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse de lo que planeaban hacer, el pelirrojo se anticipó agachándose activando las armas lanzando una descarga tras otra.  
La criatura trató de huir de la trampa, pero era demasiado tarde, se derrumbó y comenzó a chillar y retorcerse de dolor.  
A pesar de que sus gritos eran estremecedores el chico no alejo las armas… No hasta que dejó de moverse.  
Vincent miraba a aquel ser algo apenado en parte.   
Solo era una víctima más de Shinra, una víctima más de las muchas de una larga lista que nunca iba a terminar, en aquella sala había tres de ellas.  
Entonces miró a Reno el cual fríamente sin reflejar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro observaba a la criatura a la vez que mantenía las armas en su lugar.  
Vincent negó con la cabeza, no, definitivamente la lista de víctimas de Shinra nunca terminaría.  
Finalmente Reno se levantó tras ver a la criatura inerte, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca desencajada a causa del dolor, pero le era indiferente, entonces cogió aire, tiró el arma de Rude al suelo y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, se sentía mareado, cansado, retrocedió un poco y liberó un suspiro de alivio.  
- Gracias.- dijo por fin el pelirrojo.  
- Estás completamente loco.- replicó Vincent.  
Entonces miró a su alrededor. A la derecha había una puerta y una especie de laboratorio.  
- Deberíamos destrozar esto.- dijo por fin.   
Reno ladeó levemente la cabeza.  
- ¿No crees que podría resultar útil todo esto?- dijo pensativo.   
Entonces observó a Vincent el cual le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación cruzándose de brazos.  
- vale, vale ya lo pillo.- dijo el pelirrojo riendo mientras subía las escaleras. - Creo que hay explosivos arriba.  
- ¿Tienes que hacer reventar siempre las cosas?  
- De pequeño siempre me gustaron los fuegos artificiales.- respondió Reno.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Vincent tras un largo rato de silencio.  
Estaban casi llegando a la salida, y apenas habían intercambiado una palabra, Reno le miró.  
- ¿Hacer?  
- En respecto a Yuffie, después de reventar esto, ¿que vas a hacer?- el chico paró en seco.  
- No estoy seguro, supongo que, despedirme.  
- Ella te quiere.- dijo Vincent algo molesto, pero era la verdad al fin y al cabo.  
- Pero no debe hacerlo.- Replicó el pelirrojo.  
Vincent le miró algo decepcionado. Aunque Reno no fuera precisamente la persona que él consideraba adecuada para ella, era a quien Yuffie quería.   
Entonces recapacitó unos instantes ¿Pero quién era adecuado para Yuffie?, Vincent negó con la cabeza.  
Él conocía a la chica de años, mucho mejor que el pelirrojo, siempre había tenido una especie de vinculo con ella mientras que Reno no. Y sin embargo...  
En el fondo aquello le hacia sentir mal, saber que a ella nunca le iba a importar, no como le importaba Reno. Yuffie le apreciaba, y le quería pero no como tal vez Vincent hubiera querido que lo hiciera alguna vez, de hecho ella lo hizo y solo ahora se daba cuenta. En ese momento habría dado su vida por volver unos meses hacia atrás o mismamente antes de que conociera a Reno, por estar a su lado, todo habría dado igual, él se sentía idiota por haber perdido tantas oportunidades que ella quiso estar a su lado y aquel tipo sin embargo era un cobarde, una persona incapaz de aceptar que algo le importaba más que su propia vida.  
Se dispuso a comenzar a reprocharle cuando en ese momento alzó la vista a la vez que el pelirrojo y vio a Yuffie la cual les miraba sorprendida.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Reno algo confuso.  
- Tardabais mucho e iba a ir a buscaros.- indicó ella.- pero veo que os habéis apañado bastante bien.  
- Voy subiendo.- dijo Vincent pasando junto a Yuffie algo pensativo.  
Reno y ella intercambiaron la mirada unos instantes.  
- Así que, ¿vas a despedirte?- dijo la chica por fin.  
- Escucha tiene una explicación…  
- ¡No lo entiendo!- Gritó Yuffie.  
- ¡Pero si aun no te he dicho el porque!  
- Me dan igual los motivos  
- Pero, yo no, tú, no me conoces, pero, yo sé que esto, creo que no tiene sentido.- el chico hababa de forma incoherente, pensativo, sin saber como expresar lo que sentía y a la vez lo que le impulsaba a tener que alejarse de ella.   
Entonces se acerco a la chica y la cogió por la cintura para segundos después besarla.  
- Me importas demasiado como para esto, yo, lo siento. No puede ser.- dicho aquello la soltó y se alejó subiendo las escaleras, mientras Yuffie se quedaba allí quieta, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir, de repente se sentía estúpida, porque a él ella le importaba, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a su lado.


	19. Regreso

**Regreso**

Rufus extendió el cheque y se lo dio, Reno sonrió cínicamente a la vez que miraba la cifra.  
Durante unos segundos el pelirrojo se planteó aceptarlo, pero recapacitó unos instantes y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.  
- Reno, he estado pensando, después de esto lo he estado reconsiderando y mucho, tal vez te interesaría, volver a trabajar para Shinra, ya sabes. Quizá, rehaga los turcos. Y… creo que serías la persona más adecuada para entrenar y reclutar, a los nuevos miembros. Dudo que a Tseng e Irina y tampoco a Rude les interese. Pero tú… ¿Qué me dices? - Dijo tendiéndole la mano, el pelirrojo le miró unos instantes para después negar con la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, no estoy interesado.- dijo girándose y abriendo la puerta para salir pasando entre los dos guardias que se hallaban a la salida.  
- En ese caso. ¿De que lado estas?- preguntó Rufus mirándole de reojo.  
Reno sonrió y miró hacia atrás.  
- No estoy seguro, pero, creo que de ninguno desde esto ultimo, así que depende de lo que hagas.- dijo riéndose y cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Rufus le observó sorprendido, a continuación se asomó por la ventana para ver como subía al helicóptero y tiraba las gafas desde el mismo haciendo que cayeran en la entrada del edificio de Shinra.  
- Increíble.- dijo Rufus riendo sorprendido.- Jamás pensé oírle decir eso expresamente a él.- se giró y de nuevo se sentó en su escritorio.  
En ese momento sonó el móvil.  
- ¿Sí?- preguntó el rubio.  
- Señor, los sujetos son ilocalizables, pero hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, la puerta a esa parte de la ciudad está abierta, tenemos acceso a la zona que no lográbamos abrir.  
- Bien en ese caso suspenderemos la búsqueda temporalmente, no nos hacen falta ninguno de los tres. Cuando sean necesarios les buscaremos de nuevo, así no se lo esperaran.  
- De acuerdo, suspenderé pues la orden y empezaremos a montar esta tarde todos los aparatos en la ciudad, ¿Le esperamos?  
- Sí, por supuesto, voy para allá.- dijo Rufus levantándose a la vez que sonreía cínicamente y cogía el abrigo para salir.

-Yuffie, deberías comer algo.- replicó Vincent preocupado.  
- No tengo hambre.- Respondió la chica.  
Desde que Reno se había ido de esa forma, desde aquel último beso, no había querido comer casi nada y apenas había dormido. Desde hacia una semana.  
- Deberías hablar con él.  
- ¿Para que? ¿Para sentirme una estúpida? ¿Para que se marche?  
- Él te quiere.- dijo el moreno.- "me guste o no"- pensó entonces para si.  
- No, no me quiere, si me quisiera estaría aquí conmigo, y sin embargo se fue, se marchó.  
- Si no haces nada ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida.  
- No me importa.-dijo asomándose por la ventana.- Haga lo que haga no va a volver.- Vincent entonces optó por cambiar de tema.  
- Bueno entonces, anímate, los demás están por venir, nos vamos a reunir todos y no deberías dejar que te vieran decaída, hazlo por ellos, y de paso por mi.- dijo apenado.  
La chica sonrió de forma melancólica y le miró, no quería preocuparle, y lo estaba haciendo, todo por culpa de un imbécil.  
- Tienes razón.- entonces se levantó de la silla.  
- Vamos a preparar las cosas.- dijo tratando de mostrarse animada.   
Vincent ladeó levemente la cabeza y liberó un suspiro de resignación.

El chico permanecía sentado con las piernas abiertas pero flexionadas frente a la pared de aquel callejón de Kalm.   
Llevaba unos vaqueros azules un par de tallas mas grandes y una camiseta naranja.  
Se veía algo incomodo con esa ropa después de tantos años vistiendo con traje de chaqueta, pero evidentemente no era aquello en lo que estaba pensando.  
De nuevo tiró la pelota de goma que tenía en sus manos haciendo que rebotara y regresara de nuevo.  
Liberó entonces un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, se sentía mal, un idiota, por haber dejado así a Yuffie, pero había sido lo mejor, lo mejor para los dos.  
Entonces ladeo levemente la cabeza y lanzó la pelota de nuevo, la cual otra vez volvió a sus manos.  
¿Lo mejor para los dos? ¿O solo para él?, era fácil sentir que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, sentir que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, o que no había a quien proteger, había sido egoísta. Y en el fondo quería todo eso, no podía olvidarla.  
En cualquier caso ya no importaba, había tomado una decisión.  
Mientras tanto a lo lejos los que habían sido sus compañeros y consideraba sus amigos le observaban atentamente.  
-No está bien.- dijo Tseng. El hombre llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca - lleva casi cuatro horas así.  
- Es a causa de la chica esa.- dijo Irina. La cual llevaba puesto un vestido corto color verde.  
- ¿Qué chica?- preguntó Rude.  
Éste llevaba unos pantalones negros también y una camiseta azul claro sin mangas.  
- Yuffie, la chica a la que fui a buscar cuando fuimos a por el tipo ese que tenía el virus.  
- Sí, sí, ya recuerdo, una de las del WRO, amiga de Cloud, ¿pero que tiene que ver?- preguntó.  
- Pues que Reno estaba viajando con ella, a mi me pareció que se gustaban, pero a ella la hirieron, él fue a Iciclos por su cuenta y ella me pidió que fuera a buscarla. Cuando acabó todo ella se fue con el tal Vincent, y él decidió venir aquí. Al parecer estuvieron hablando poco antes de que reventáramos todo y la cosa no fue muy bien.- explicó Irina.  
- Así que Reno se nos ha enamorado, ¿no?- dijo Rude sonriendo cínicamente.  
- Eso parece, lo que no sé es porque no está con ella.- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Habría que hablar con él y hacer que fuera a buscarla.- replicó Tseng.  
- ¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?- preguntó Rude.- ¿poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza?.- En ese momento Irina chasqueó los dedos.  
- Tengo una idea.- dijo pensativa a la vez que sonreía pícaramente.  
Rude por su parte negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Reno, llevaba días sin probar bocado Tseng e Irina le siguieron  
- ¿Acaso quieres morirte de hambre? - Dijo al pelirrojo.  
Éste siquiera se molestó en mirar.  
- Menudo problema, morirme.- dijo cínicamente Reno a la vez que lanzaba una especie de bufido antes de mencionar la frase.  
Entonces alzo la vista y al ver las expresiones de desconcierto de sus compañeros se llevó la mano a la cabeza dándose un golpe.  
- Maldita sea, eso lo estaba pensando, no diciéndolo, pensándolo.- Irina se agachó a su lado.  
- ¿No estás bien verdad? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada, Reno liberó un suspiro.  
- No ocurre nada, estoy perfectamente.- dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón.   
Se dispuso a volver a la casa cuando la voz de Irina le interrumpió.  
- Oye, Reno, ¿No crees que deberías devolverle el traje a ese tal Vincent?, a ti ya no te hace falta.- Tseng y Rude la miraron, acababan de captar cual era la idea de Irina.  
- No creo que lo eche de menos.- dijo Reno girándose y negando con la cabeza.- además no sé que sentido tiene que yo me presente allí para…- En ese momento una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza y le hizo tropezar hacia delante, no se quejó, simplemente se llevo la mano a la cabeza, Irina se acercó hacia él algo preocupada.  
- ¿Estás bien?- Reno no respondió a su pregunta.  
- ¿¡Quién demonios ha sido!?- dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo la piedra y levantándose de golpe a la vez que se giraba.  
Salió del callejón con la piedra en una mano y con la otra mano en la cabeza, pero allí parecía no haber nadie.  
Entonces observó la piedra unos instantes y permaneció pensativo.  
- habrán sido unos niños jugando.- dijo Tseng. Sin embargo Reno no le estaba escuchando, miraba la piedra fijamente, recordando el día que por primera vez se había cruzado con la chica, el momento en el que todo había empezado.  
Sonrió entonces levemente.  
- Está bien, iré.- dijo en tono de resignación mirando a sus ex-compañeros sin soltar la piedra, Irina asintió complacida a la vez que sonreía complacida.

- Me alegro de estar aquí.- dijo Reeve animadamente.- está bien que nos hayamos reunido después de todo lo sucedido.  
- Y que lo digas, supongo que ya iba siendo hora de reunirnos así, sin necesidad de ningún problema de por medio.- intervino Barret.  
- A todo esto, ¿Alguien ha averiguado algo sobre el chocobo dorado que me robaron?- Preguntó Cloud.  
-Ah, deja de darle vueltas a eso ¿Quieres?- protestó Tifa.- Ha pasado más de un mes desde entonces. Es mejor que te olvides del chocobo.- En ese momento sonaron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.  
- Debe ser Cid, iré yo.- dijo Yuffie animada.  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe, en ese momento su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
Apenas había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto, sin embargo Yuffie miró al chico algo sorprendida.   
Llevaba unos pantalones normales algo anchos y de bolsillos amplios de color gris claro, sujetos por un cinturón negro y una camiseta negra también, un par de colgantes sencillos étnicos y una pulsera fina de cuero en la mano derecha, realmente parecía bastante cambiado, con esa ropa aparentaba más o menos la edad de Cloud, tal vez un año mas año menos que era lo que realmente tenía.  
- Reno.- dijo sorprendida.  
- Hola.- respondió él sin saber muy bien que decir.  
En ese momento se percató de porqué Irina le había comentado lo de devolverle el traje a Vincent.   
Liberó un suspiro de resignación, sonrió y le tendió una bolsa.  
- ¿Qué se supone que…?  
- Es el traje que me dejó tu amigo, y de paso puede quedarse con el mío, lo dejé aquí y creo que, no lo necesitaré más.- dijo cambiando su expresión.  
- ¿Porque no?- preguntó ella cogiendo la bolsa.  
- Digamos que, después de todo esto he decidido no volver a pisar Shinra, cosa que ya se veía venir. Y creo que empezaré por vestir como lo hacia al principio, a cuando entré en Shinra y no estaba de servicio quiero decir, porque, más tarde me acostumbre tanto al traje que estándolo o no ya...- Miró a la chica y zarandeo levemente la cabeza.  
- El caso es que, a pesar de que Rufus últimamente solo me ha complicado la vida al menos se ha dignado a darme de una vez una cantidad decente con la que replantearme la vida.  
- ¿Has aceptado dinero de Rufus?- dijo la chica algo sorprendida, él levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja.  
- Pues… digamos que he aceptado mi dinero correspondiente, después de una cantidad considerable de años de servicio sin preguntas y un comportamiento ejemplar.  
- ¿Es eso realmente o tu lo has interpretado así? - dijo ella entornando los ojos.  
- ¿Qué más da? He aceptado dinero de Rufus Shinra, no de una persona sin medios para llegar a fin de mes, eso me basta para sentirme bien.- dijo jovialmente, a la vez que volvía la vista hacia delante y se recolocaba el pelo.  
Yuffie liberó un suspiro, definitivamente no tenía remedio, pero al menos eso significaba que se había desvinculado completamente de Shinra.   
Entonces la chica se percató de algo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con tus gafas?- Reno miró hacia arriba y se levantó algo el pelo segundos antes de volver a mirar a la chica.  
- Bueno, me prometí a mi mismo que algún día me desharía de ellas si pasaba cierta, cierta…, cosa, y pasó, está relacionado a deshacerme de mi traje.- dijo riendo.  
En ese momento apareció alguien tras la chica.  
- Yuffie, ¿subes? ¿Es Cid?- dijo una voz.  
El chico rubio miró entonces al pelirrojo sorprendido.  
- Vaya, Cloud cuanto tiempo.- dijo Reno cínicamente.  
El aludido permaneció unos segundos sin saber que decir.  
- ¿Reno?- preguntó por fin.- vaya, no te reconocía con esa ro…- a continuación y antes de concluir la frase sacudió la cabeza.- oye, si has venido a causar problemas te…  
- Di a los demás que ahora subo.- Dijo la chica cortando a Cloud, en ese momento el rubio se percató de la mirada de Yuffie.  
- Está bien.- dijo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Reno mientras se daba la vuelta.- Pero ten cuidado.- dicho esto subió de nuevo las escaleras.  
Reno no dijo nada hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente.  
- Veo que no estas precisamente sola.- Yuffie negó con la cabeza.  
-Hemos decidido reunirnos una vez al mes todos, y es lo que hemos hecho aquí, pero cuando acabe volveré a Wutai y no sé si volveré a verles.  
- ¿Volverás con tu padre?  
- Sí, es difícil, pero es mi lugar supongo.  
- ¡No es tu lugar!, si no estás bien ahí no lo es.- ella sonrió de forma melancólica.  
- ¿Y cual es?- Reno se quedó paralizado y serio, se moría de ganas de decirla que su lugar estaba con él, a su lado. No tenía donde quedarse, pero aquello no tenía porque ser un problema.  
Ella por su parte deseaba que él lo dijera, que dijera quería tenerla cerca, que no quería estar separado de ella un solo día más.  
Sin embargo el chico entono los ojos y se giró.  
- Lo siento, tengo que irme, yo, no debería siquiera estar aquí.- Dijo arrepentido.  
Entonces comenzó a andar, Yuffie se quedo paralizada unos instantes, cogió aire, tenía que olvidarle, tenía que ser fuerte, ella no podía rebajarse, y menos ante un ex-turco.  
No, pero él estaba ahí, tal vez no volvería a verle en años, o en meses, y todo por un maldito malentendido, todo por una maldita explosión, todo porque como dijo Irina no le confesó lo que sentía antes de que pasara nada de aquello.  
Entonces apretó los puños y comenzó a andar.  
No, no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía dejarla sola, no podía dejar de quererle, no, no, no  
-¡No!- gritó ella. - ¡No puedes irte así! ¡No puedes! - Él se giró y vio a Yuffie, tal vez como nunca antes la había visto, parecía tensa, enfadada y a la vez algo triste.  
La chica corrió brevemente y se dejó caer de rodillas. No sabía que hacer, que decir, como reaccionar, quería que se quedara y no sabía como hacer que lo hiciera.  
Él se acerco al principio andando y luego corriendo hasta ella y se dejó caer también de rodillas frente a la chica a la cual cogió de los hombros y miró a los ojos.  
Ella ladeo levemente la cabeza tomó aire y por fin lo dijo.  
- Yo te quiero y te quiero a ti, y no me importa nada más ¿¡Por qué tiene que importarte a ti algo que tal vez nunca pasé!?- Gritó ella enfadada y rompiendo a llorar.  
Él permaneció callado y sorprendido al principio, durante un instante esquivó la mirada de Yuffie.  
- Por favor.- dijo la chica. Estirando su brazo y sujetando la camiseta del chico. Esté de nuevo volvió a mirarla a los ojos y después paso su mano por la mejilla de ella secando sus lagrimas, seguidamente la besó.  
Segundos después la miró y negó con la cabeza.  
- Lo siento. Fui un egoísta, tenía miedo, de que me importaras demasiado, y de poder perderte algún día, pero no puedo dejar de quererte. No se porque motivo, nunca me había sentido así, nunca me había importado nada, pero no puedo, ni podría olvidarte por más que lo quisiera. - Dijo sin apartar la mano.  
Segundos después ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos unos instantes hasta que por fin rió levemente y rompió el silencio  
- ¿Nos podríamos levantar? Me estoy poniendo la ropa echa una pena.- dijo en tono de broma.  
La chica se alejo de él y se rió.  
- Eres tonto.- dijo volviendo a besarle.  
Segundos después el chico se levantó y ayudó a Yuffie a ponerse en pie, mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión de Nibelheim se habían situado unas cuantas personas.  
La mayoría mirando sin estar muy seguros de que pasaba. Finalmente Vincent se acercó.  
- ¿Qué tal si entráis y seguimos con la reunión? - dijo el hombre.  
Reno se asomó tras él, miró entonces a Cloud y sonrió.  
- Mejor hacemos otra cosa, les explicas la situación, les cuentas la historia y para la próxima, ya entonces, aparezco.  
- ¿Estás seguro?- De nuevo Reno se asomó y miró a Cloud otra vez.  
Sabía que no le caía nada bien, que le iba a pedir explicaciones y aquello no era algo que le apeteciera demasiado.  
- Sí, sí que lo estoy.- Dijo riendo, y mirando de reojo a Vincent.  
Yuffie se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras Reno tiraba de ella de la mano alejándose del lugar a la vez que Vincent negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ligeramente.  
- De acuerdo nos vemos el mes que viene.- dijo el moreno  
- ¡Hasta el mes que viene!- Gritó la chica agitando el brazo mientras se alejaba.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo;**

Apenas despertar la chica buscó a Reno en la cama, sin embargo no estaba allí, sobresaltada se sentó y miró de un lado a otro, pero el oír el sonido de la ducha en el cuarto de baño la tranquilizó.  
Finalmente ella y Reno se habían instalado en una pequeña casa en Mideel, no era muy grande.  
Pero importaba más bien poco, no solían pasar demasiado tiempo en ella y era bastante acogedora. Apenas entrar había una especie de salita que daba a las otras tres habitaciones, una cocina, un baño bastante amplio y un dormitorio con otro pequeño baño en el mismo, y en el cual solo había lo justo, aparte una ducha y poco más, pero que sin embargo Reno solía usar.  
Se levantó dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina y miró hacia la puerta de la calle, entonces se acercó a recoger unas tres cartas que habían metido por debajo de la misma.  
Yuffie ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente al ver de quienes se trataban.   
Volvió a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer.  
Apenas acabar de hacerlo el chico salió de la ducha con los pantalones puestos y una toalla en la cabeza.  
- Vaya, ¿Te has despertado ya? Ya iba siendo hora- dijo el pelirrojo riendo, entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Yuffie la cual estaba algo pensativa.  
- ¿Por qué siempre te metes con la cantidad de horas que duermo?- dijo ella entornando los ojos.  
Él miró a Yuffie y negó con la cabeza.  
- No tengo nada en contra, me encanta verte dormir.- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente a la chica, está sonrió también. Saltó sobre la cama con las cartas en la mano y le quitó la toalla de la cabeza la cual tiró a un lado.  
- ¡Mira lo que ha llegado!- dijo jovialmente.  
- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- dijo el chico ladeando levemente la cabeza a la par que ella se aferraba a su cuello desde detrás.  
- ¡Son las primeras cartas que nos mandan a casa!- dijo ilusionada, a Reno aquello se le hizo extraño, "a casa…", no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero sin embargo le gustaba como sonaba, la chica por su parte prosiguió.  
- Una es una carta de Vincent, el cual nos recuerda que dentro de dos días es la reunión con los demás. La otra de Irina diciendo que nos invita a cenar, mañana, con Tseng por supuesto y Rude que irá con una "amiga".- dijo riéndose.  
- ¿Una amiga?- dijo extrañado Reno, entonces libero un suspiró a la vez que reía levemente.  
- ¿Y la ultima? - dijo con curiosidad.  
- La última es de mi padre.  
- Él alzo la cabeza y la vista.  
- ¿Y que quiere tu padre?- dijo algo asustado.  
- pregunta cuando le presentare a mi "supuesto futuro marido"- dijo ella riendo, a la vez que jugueteaba con el pelo de él, en ese momento suelto.  
- ¿No le has dicho que "supuestamente" soy yo?  
- Quiero darle una sorpresa.  
- sí - dijo él riendo nervioso.- menuda sorpresa le vas a dar.  
- ¿Tienes miedo de mi padre?- dijo Yuffie.  
Entonces Reno recordó el día que se marcho de Wutai con la chica.  
- Pues si te soy sincero algo me impone.  
- Vamos, en el fondo le caerás bien, además creo que tu no le conoces en persona.  
-ehm…- Yuffie se apartó y ladeo levemente la cabeza a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.  
- ¿Conoces a mi padre en persona?  
- No exactamente, solo me amenazó el mismo día que decidiste venir conmigo, fue por la mañana cuando iba a bajar a esperarte en la puerta de tu casa.  
- ¿¡Que hizo que!?  
- Bueno me dijo que si te pasaba algo sufriría las "graves consecuencias" y que siendo un ex-turco no era de fiar. Lo que temo es que, a su entender, que me esté acostando con su hija él lo considere algo no muy bueno.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque no importaba ¿no?  
- ¿Algo más que no sepa y deba saber?- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Que no quiero casarme? ¿Que porque tengo que ir a una fiesta, en la cual al menos dos de los miembros me odian visceralmente?  
- He dicho que me digas algo que no sepa.- dijo Yuffie con retintín. - Y primero, lo de casarnos será cuando, quieras tú y quiera yo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos queremos, ni querremos al menos en bastante tiempo. En segundo lugar Barret y Cloud no te odian.  
- Sí, por eso el primero me dijo aquello de; "ten cuidado, te estaré vigilando y si tramas algo te mataré" y el segundo me lanzaba miradas asesinas. Lo veo en sus ojos, lo intuyo, y no intuyo mal cuando alguien me observa con cara de querer matarme.- se quedo pensativo entonces unos segundos. - De hecho Cloud siempre me mira con cara de querer matarme.  
- Bueno son algo bruscos pero no te odian.  
- No me importa, si tengo que ir prométeme que no me dejaras solo.- dijo fijando la vista al frente y en tono de broma.  
- No lo haré.- dijo la chica riendo a la par que le cogía de los hombros para tirar del pelirrojo haciendo que quedara tumbado en la cama estando así entonces le besó. Poco a poco ella sonriendo se alejo y cogió una almohada a la par que saltaba sobre la cama.  
- ¡En guardia!- gritó riendo la chica. Reno sonrió pícaramente al verla.  
- Esta vez pienso ganar yo.- dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo otra de las almohadas a la vez que se echaba a reír.  
Entonces sin que ambos se percataran una cuarta carta con el sello de Shinra se deslizó bajó la puerta.

Fin...

De momento... ;P


End file.
